Lutando pelo seu amor
by Oliveira815
Summary: Jane Foster é uma professora de ciências do 5º ano que é constantemente abusada por seu noivo Donald Blake. Thor a conhece e os dois eventualmente acabam se apaixonando, mas o caminho não vai ser fácil!
1. Chapter 1

Todos os personagens desta estória pertencem a Marvel. Não é permitido usá-la para fins comerciais.

* * *

**Olá pessoal! Espero que vocês se divirtam com a minha nova fic (eu sei que eu deveria ter terminado "Além do Arco-íris", mas minha imaginação se esgotou ^^). Está é uma estória que se passou pela minha cabeça e como de minha mente pode sair muita maluquice, rsrs nesta fic Jane Foster é professora de ciências do 5º ano e Thor a conhece de uma forma inusitada. Espero que gostem! ;) Lembrando que eu fiquei com preguiça de pesquisar no Google a geografia da cidade onde se desenrola a estória do primeiro filme, então sorry okay? hahah...**

* * *

** Novo México, EUA.**

**Thor P.D.V**

A coisa que eu mais gosto em Roswell além do povo amigável e hospitaleiro, é a bela vista que eu tenho da minha pequena cabana à noite. Após chegar de um dia _duro_ de trabalho, nada como sentar no meu sofá na varanda, beber um delicioso chocolate quente e contemplar as estrelas no céu. Isso é um hábito que poucos Midgardianos tem. Mas para nós Asgardianos, as estrelas tem um significado muito,_ muito_ maior... Aqui em Midgard, lugar onde os humanos chamam de "Terra", existem várias teorias sobre a origem do universo e da vida, nós Asgardianos acreditamos que todos os seres do universo foram criados dentro do coração de uma estrela, quando ela atingiu seu tamanho máximo, ela explodiu espalhando vida por todos os mundos! Meu pai costumava contar essa história quando eu era criança, eu espero contá-la aos meus filhos, quando eu retornar à Asgard algum dia...

Falando em Asgard, sinto falta de casa... Já faz dois anos que estou neste mundo, e não faço a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo por lá, apesar do meu pai ser o motivo por eu estar aqui, também sinto sua falta. Observar as estrelas, me faz sentir como se eu estivesse em casa...

-Com leite ou sem? Uma simpática e sorridente garçonete fez Thor voltar de seus pensamentos para a realidade.

-Oh, ahnn... sem leite, obrigado. Estou tentando manter minhas energias, amanhã será um longo dia.

A garçonete sorriu simpaticamente e despejou o café na xícara, o vapor quente do líquido serpenteou pelo ar chegando até as narinas do Deus nórdico. Definitivamente café era uma de suas bebidas Midgardianas preferidas.

-Algo mais? Quer levar alguma coisa para a viagem?

Thor tinha comido dois pedaços de torta de maçã e estava bem satisfeito. -Não obrigado, só quero uma xícara de café. Ele sorriu.

-Como você quiser. Assim que a garçonete saiu, ele tomou um gole de café enquanto olhava seu reflexo na janela. Thor passou uma mão sobre seu queixo estranhando sentir sua pele tão macia, tão jovial. Ele havia feito a barba um dia antes e já estava arrependido, seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco, estava quase batendo nos ombros. Thor sentiu vontade de bater no barbeiro quando ele insistiu em cortar seus cabelos! Thor tinha orgulho de seus cabelos do jeito como era e ele gostava de usá-lo solto ou preso num rabo de cavalo. Agora ele estava usando num rabo de cavalo.

Alguns minutos depois, um casal entrou na lanchonete. Não havia muitos clientes no local naquele momento, então como qualquer outro ser _humano_, Thor deu uma rápida olhada e desviou seu olhar para a xícara em suas mãos. O casal sentou-se numa mesa bem próximo a da dele. Eles não pareciam felizes, na verdade pareciam estar discutindo.

-...você está se tornando obsessivo... eu não sai com ele...

Thor encolheu os ombros e tomou mais um gole de café. Ele não queria ouvi-los mas era inevitável, o homem começou a gritar chamando a atenção dos poucos clientes que ali estavam. Thor apertou os lábios e olhou para a garçonete que estava limpando uma mesa do outro lado, ela sacudiu a cabeça, lamentando.

-Já chega, Donald! Está tudo terminado entre nós! A moça levantou e tirou o anel de compromisso, jogando-o em cima da mesa.

-Vadia!

Ela girou nos seus calcanhares incrédula. Ela sentiu como se ele tivesse chutado a boca do seu estômago, ou pior.

-_O que_? Do que você me chamou?

-Você é uma V-A-D-I-A! Você é uma vadia, Jane Foster!

Quando ela deu um tapa no rosto dele, todos olharam murmurando entre si. "wow..." Num acesso de fúria, Donald revidou brutalmente dando um tapa no rosto dela, com o dobro de força. Por bom senso, ninguém deve intrometer-se na vida de ninguém, mas só havia uma coisa no mundo que obrigava Thor quebrar essa regra, e isso envolvia algum covarde batendo em mulher. Thor jamais deixaria um homem bater numa mulher por qualquer motivo que fosse. Thor puxou o ombro de Donald fazendo-o girar.

-Qual é o seu problema? Thor gritou com sua voz de trovão.

-O que? Quem é você cara? Isso não é da sua conta! Donald tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas pateticamente falhou. Thor continuou no mesmo lugar com os braços cruzados. Uma garçonete já estava ajudando Jane a se levantar.

-Você é um covarde! Thor gritou. Donald apertou seu punho e levantou-o na altura do peito, ele sentiu vontade de dar-lhe um soco, mas recuou. Ele sentiu-se intimidado pela altura e porte físico de Thor, brigar com ele era inviável.

-O que foi? Vai me bater também? O Deus nórdico deu dois passos para frente, intimidando-o. Donald recuou sentindo-se ameaçado. Antes de ir embora, ele olhou para Jane e disse: -Nossa conversa ainda não terminou! E com isso virou as costas e foi embora. Jane cobriu seu rosto com as mãos e desabou em chorar. Thor sentou-se ao lado dela, e pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro trêmulo.

-Moça, você está bem? Jane suspirou e enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

-E-eu estou bem, o-obrigada por perguntar... Jane fungou mais uma vez e perguntou com mais calma: -Eu nunca o vi por aqui, quem é você?

-Eu me chamo Thor. E você é?

-Jane, Jane Foster. Embora estivesse cansada e abatida, ela deu a Thor um sorriso fraco, ele retribuiu dando-lhe um sorriso também.

-Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Chá é ótimo para relaxar. Thor ofereceu.

-Oh não... não... obrigada, Jane disse levantando-se e ajeitando sua roupa amassada. -E-eu tenho que voltar para casa e... _Oh, não..._ ela murmurou consigo mesma. Jane quase esqueceu que estava morando sob o mesmo teto com o homem que acabara de espancá-la. Percebendo que ela parecia estar perdida, Thor cerrou as sobrancelhas e perguntou: -Algum problema?

_-Eu não posso voltar para casa... _Jane disse quase sussurando e desabou-se na cadeira colocando uma mão na testa. -Eu não posso voltar para casa!

-Olha... se você não tiver onde ficar esta noite, você pode ficar na minha casa se quiser...e...

Jane arregalou os olhos e o encarou por alguns segundos como se ele a tivesse desrespeitado de alguma maneira, ao perceber a reação inesperada dela, ele encolheu seus ombros e se arrependeu de ter abrido sua boca.

-Oh, me desculpe... foi muito inapropriado eu ter perguntado isso, me desculpe... não foi minha intenção!

-Não, não... está tudo bem! Ela o cortou. -Eu vou ligar para uma amiga minha, ela deve estar em casa agora...

Após alguns minutos conversando com sua amiga no celular, ela suspirou aliviada e disse: -Minha amiga está vindo me buscar daqui a 30 minutos...

-Bom, agora que está tudo resolvido... Thor lançou um olhar rápido para seu relógio de pulso. -Acho que já é hora de ir pra casa, está ficando tarde. Ele levantou colocando sua jaqueta. Ele estendeu sua mão para Jane mas ao invés de só segurar ou sacudir a mão como a maioria faz quando cumprimentam uns aos outros, Thor levou a mão dela até seus lábios e beijou os nós dos dedos gentilmente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Foi um prazer conhece-la, Jane. Ele falou com uma voz tão doce que mais pareciam sinos tocando numa noite de Natal. Então ele virou-se e foi embora, deixando-a sem palavras...

* * *

**Fim! Mas a estória não termina aqui pessoal, este é o final de mais um capítulo! Por favor, mandem seus REVIEWS PLEASE! Eu estou me esforçando ao máximo para que esta fic fique cada mais mais interessante, então sua opinião é muito importante, blz? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thor P.D.V

Meu trabalho não envolve matemática, mas eu preciso ficar atento as vezes ou posso acabar perdendo o emprego, ou quem sabe, uma de minhas pernas! Minha tarefa é bem simples: cortar o máximo possível de árvores e vende-las. Quando me ofereceram este emprego eu o recusei, sou contra o desmatamento ilegal. Mas o gerente da companhia pela qual eu trabalho me garantiu que estamos fazendo isso dentro da lei, então não pude recusar, eu precisava do emprego mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Não foi muito difícil me adaptar ao sistema de trabalho aqui em Midgard, mas eu percebi com o passar do tempo que aqui na Terra algumas pessoas são capazes de arruinar a vida de outras pessoas para poder ocupar os seus lugares, então é bom sempre manter os olhos bem abertos.

Modéstia a parte, acho que sou um bom trabalhador. Eu procuro ser o mais eficiente possível, chegar na hora certa e cumprir minhas metas, uma tarefa que está ficando cada vez mais difícil nos últimos dias. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, de vez em quando surgem flashbacks na minha mente daquele dia à noite na lanchonete. Já se passaram duas semanas depois daquele dia e eu ainda fico pensando _nela_. Eu sei que não deveria estar preocupado com isso, mas honestamente, eu gostaria muito de saber como ela está agora. Eu não sei porque me importo tanto com as pessoas, talvez seja porque eu carrego em meu genes esse instinto de proteger os mais fracos. Não estou dizendo que Jane é fraca mas... que me perdoem as feministas mas eu não consigo ficar parado de braços cruzados vendo um homem batendo numa mulher! Isso é tão covar...

-Eiiiii Thor!

Thor desligou a motosserra e olhou para trás, uns de seus colegas de trabalho estava apontando para seu relógio de pulso dizendo que o expediente já havia terminado. Um a um todos foram batendo o ponto e despedindo-se. "Até logo..." "Te vejo amanhã, cara...", eles murmuravam. Minutos depois, Thor chegou em casa faminto mas quando abriu a geladeira não havia mais nada além de um litro de leite e um pacote de biscoitos pela metade. -_Preciso fazer compras_, pensou consigo mesmo.

* * *

Quando o Deus nórdico precisava comprar comida, ele sempre ia no mesmo mini mercado do pequeno bairro onde morava. Os grandes supermercados ficavam muito longe, então ele achava que não tinha necessidade de andar vários quilômetros quando podia encontrar as mesmas coisas ali. Outra coisa que o motivava fazer suas compras naquele mini mercado é que o dono o conhecia e era seu amigo.

-Boa noite, senhor Howell. Thor acenou com a cabeça quando entrou na loja.

-Hey, como vai Thor? Você ainda não cortou esse rabo de cavalo?

O senhor Howell costumava fazer piadas sobre o cabelo de Thor, mas ele sempre levava na brincadeira e nunca se zangava. A filha de Howell, Rachel, trabalhava com seu pai no mini-mercado. Rachel tinha uma queda pelo deus nórdico mas nunca foi correspondida.

-_Mas é tão sexy... _A garota murmurou baixinho. Howell olhou para ela e disse: -O que foi que você disse? Rachel sacudiu a cabeça voltando a realidade: -Oh! Nada! E-Eu não disse nada... Ele olhou para Thor e levantou os ombros como se estivesse querendo dizer: "Vai entender..."

Thor não tinha o hábito de levar consigo uma lista de compras, e para seu azar não se lembrava mais do que estava faltando em casa. Meia hora depois de começar as compras, dentro do seu carrinho só havia duas caixas de cereais e meia dúzia de energéticos. -_Eu realmente não sou muito bom nisso_... pensou consigo enquanto percorria seus olhos pela prateleira. Ele colocou duas latas de ervilhas no carrinho e foi para outro corredor. Quando Thor estava fazendo a curva, acidentalmente seu carrinho se chocou de frente com o carrinho de outra pessoa. Com o impacto, seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente e por uma fração de segundos ele não viu com quem tinha se chocado.

-Oh, meu deus! Eu sinto muito, e-eu...

-Thor?

Ele levantou os olhos e viu Jane na sua frente. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido.

-Jane? O-oi... Ele disse timidamente mas depois abriu um sorriso largo quando perguntou: -Como você está?

-Eu estou bem, ela sorriu. E você? O deus nórdico ficou muito feliz ao vê-la bem. Comparando-a com aquele dia à noite na lanchonete, Jane parecia estar mais feliz.

-Bem, só preciso me lembrar de trazer uma lista na próxima vez que eu vir fazer compras! Jane olhou para o carrinho quase vazio dele e riu.

-Acho que você não está acostumado com esse tipo de tarefa, você está fazendo compras sozinho? Jane afastou um pouco seu carrinho para dar espaço para outra pessoa passar. Eles começaram a andar lado a lado com seus carinhos pelo corredor.

-Sim, não é fácil ser um cara solteiro... Thor desviou seus olhos para o outro lado quando disse isso.

-Uhm... então... você não tem namorada? Jane procurou perguntá-lo de uma forma bem cuidadosa, para não dar-lhe a impressão de ser uma dessas pessoas que gosta de saber tudo sobre a vida alheia.

-Eu... Thor foi cortado quando um homem aproximou-se.

-Ei, amor! Você está aqui!

-_Inacreditável!_ O deus do trovão disse consigo mesmo. Donald Blake apareceu ao lado de Jane e passou um braço em volta da sua cintura, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Aquilo fez o estomago dele dar nó. -_Eles ainda estão juntos? _Thor pensou consigo. Suas mãos seguraram com mais força a barra de apoio do carrinho e seus ombros ficaram tensos. Jane também parecia estar tensa, mas Thor não sabia dizer se era por vergonha de ainda estar com Donald depois do incidente na lanchonete, ou se era por medo da reação dele ao ver que ela estava conversando com outro homem, especialmente_ Thor._ O Deus nórdico não queria causar mais confusão, mas se fosse preciso...

Donald levantou um dos cantos de seus lábios quando olhou para Thor. -Oh, olha quem está aqui...

-Por favor, Donal... Jane foi cortada.

-Calma, querida... está tudo bem... Olha só o tamanho dele, acho que ele não seria tão _covarde_ de bater num homem tão fraco como eu, seria? Donald estava adorando provocá-lo, mas se ele soubesse com _quem_ estava falando...

O deus do trovão estreitou os olhos. Ele abriu a boca para responde-lo mas então olhou para Jane e resolveu mudar de idéia. Naquele momento Thor achou que seu silêncio era a melhor resposta.

-É, eu achei que não... Donald sorriu triunfalmente e beijou o rosto de Jane. -Vamos, querida. Nossa noite será... Donald pausou por uma fração de um segundo e lançou um olhar malicioso para Thor por cima do ombro, enquanto estava indo embora com Jane, segurando sua cintura. -longa...

Antes de tomar outra direção, Thor olhou pela última vez para Jane, que estava caminhando lado a lado com Donald pelo corredor e perguntou para si mesmo: -_Porque?_

* * *

Então pessoal! Continuo? Sim ( ) Não ( ) REVIEWSSSSS! Pleaseee...


	3. Chapter 3

Jane P.D.V.

* * *

Meu pai foi uma grande inspiração para mim. Acho que por ser filha única, nós tínhamos uma conexão muito forte. Ele foi professor de astrofísica numa universidade e me ensinou tudo o que sabia sobre ciências. Para mim, meu pai foi a pessoa mais sábia que eu já conheci. Nunca conheci ninguém que falasse com tanta paixão sobre ciências como ele. Além de cientista, meu pai foi um poeta e amante incondicional dos mistérios do universo.

Eu cresci ouvindo suas teorias sobre universos paralelos e pessoas, como nós, vivendo em outros mundos... Eu honestamente acho quase impossível a probabilidade de existir vida inteligente em outros planetas, mas não descarto esta possibilidade. Mas meu pai era um sonhador. Ele acreditava que em algum lugar perdido deste imenso universo, há centenas de outros planetas habitados com pessoas como nós, fazendo a mesma pergunta: -_Será que existe vida inteligente lá fora?_

Quando ele faleceu, foi como se o mundo inteiro tivesse se desmoronado debaixo dos meus pés... Ele era um dos meus pilares, meu herói! A saudade que eu sinto dele ainda continua no meu peito até hoje, mas a dor, com o tempo eu superei. Eu achei um meio de transformá-la em inspiração, é por isso que eu decidi ser professora de ciências, para inspirar meus alunos e despertar neles cada vez mais o interesse pela ciência. Acho que se ele estivesse vivo, sentiria orgulho de mim...

No meio onde trabalho, todos me consideram uma mulher muito inteligente, mas eu discordo deles. Se eu fosse tão inteligente não cometeria tantos erros _estúpidos_ na minha vida. Acho que isso tem um nome melhor: "_Amor cego"..._

Eu conheci Donald através da minha melhor amiga, Darcy. Ele é primo de uma amiga dela, Darcy me passou o número dele e nosso primeiro encontro foi na mesma lanchonete onde ele me bateu pela _segunda_ vez...

Eu jamais imaginei que Donald era esse _tipo_ de cara. Quando eu o conheci ele era educado e gentil, um homem perfeito. Após seis meses de namoro, ele me pediu em casamento. Foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida! Eu o amava, e aceitei seu anel de noivado na mesma hora, então decidimos morar juntos. Minha mãe ficou um pouco triste por eu ter saído da casa dela, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, por estar tendo esta grande experiência na minha vida. No começo, Donald me tratava bem, fazia de tudo para me ver feliz, mas com o passar do tempo, ele começou a se _distanciar_ de mim. Tinha dia que ele chegava em casa e passava por mim sem dizer oi, ou ia direto para a sala assistir TV sem dizer uma palavra. Eu achava que era só stress do trabalho, que ele estava passando por um momento ruim e que logo ia passar. Aos poucos, começei a perceber que ele vinha se comportando de uma maneira muito estranha. Donald começou a chegar tarde em casa, e na maioria das vezes,_ bêbado_.

Donald estava se transformando em _alguém_ que eu não conhecia. Ele já não era o mesmo cara gentil, este novo Donald estava se tornando obsessivo e_ assustador_. Fazer amor com ele não era mais prazeroso, era doloroso,_ literalmente_. Era como se ele me usasse como um objeto para seu próprio prazer, como um objeto que pode ser usado e descartado no lixo. As vezes ele me machucava durante o _ato, _mesmo implorando para ele parar, Donald continuava me provocando dor. Ele não tinha mais controle sob si mesmo. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes chorei escondida desejando que _aquilo_ nunca tivesse acontecido...

Donald continuou me perseguindo de todas as _maneiras_ que você possa imaginar. Cada dia que passava ele ficava cada vez mais obsessivo e paranoico. Certa noite, depois de chegar do trabalho, nós discutimos e ele começou a gritar comigo dizendo coisas sem sentido, que eu estava saindo com um cara chamado _Steven_, um cara que eu nunca vi na minha vida! Donald deletou minha conta no facebook, apagou todos meus contatos do celular, me proibiu de ver Darcy, Darcy! Isso pra mim foi a gota d'água! Eu decidi ir embora de uma vez por todas! Uma noite ele chegou em casa e ficou surpreso de ver minhas malas amontoadas em cima do sofá.

-O que é isso tudo? _Estamos_ indo para algum lugar? Perguntou enquanto tirava o paletó e pendurava no cabide.

-_Eu_ estou. Jane disse cruzando os braços firmemente.

-_Como é?_ Perguntou cerrando as sobrancelhas. Naquele momento eu queria ter coragem suficiente para gritar e dizer que estava tudo acabado. Isso colocaria um ponto final na nossa história, eu estaria finalmente _livre_. Mas o _modo_ como ele me encarou, me fez sentir como um animal encurralado pelo seu predador, e o que saiu de meus lábios foi: -A-acho que precisamos dar um t-tempo D-donald... Eu não conseguia esconder meu nervosismo, e Donald parecia estar se _deliciando_ dele. Ele ficou lá parado me olhando por alguns segundos, sem expressão. Não dava para dizer o que ele estava pensando, e isso era ainda mais perturbador. Donald passou a mão pelos cabelos suspirando, e então sentou-se no sofá apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

-Sente-se... Ele disse dando uns tapinhas sobre o assento do sofá. O que eu mais queria naquele momento era estar mil metros longe dele, mas ele insistiu, só que desta vez seu tom de voz era autoritário.

-Sente-se Jane!

Eu sentei na ponta do sofá, Donald estava na outra ponta. Um espaço no meio nos separava, era deste modo que eu queria que as coisas ficassem entre nós dois, quanto mais distante _melhor_.

-Oh, _Jane... Jane_... ele disse sussurrando. Eu percebi com o canto dos meus olhos que Donald havia diminuído o espaço entre nós, ele estava mais perto, pouco menos de quinze centímetros. Meus músculos enrijecerem e meu coração começou a palpitar com mais força. -Você sabe que _não pode_ ir à lugar nenhum, não sabe? Com um único movimento, ele usou seu próprio corpo para pressionar o meu no canto do sofá, tentei me mexer mas não conseguia. Não havia escapatória. Era só eu, e _ele_.

-Oh, querida... seu lugar é aqui, _bem aqui_...

Aquilo iria acontecer novamente, eu sabia disso. Senti sua mão direita apertando com força minha coxa, enquanto com a outra ele acariciava meus cabelos. Eu rezei para que Donald não me machucasse _denovo_. Tudo o que eu não queria era acordar na manhã seguinte com um olho roxo e ter que explicar para o diretor da escola como foi doloroso ter batido o olho na _porta do carro_... Com apenas uma mão, Donald puxou com força meus cabelos para trás, soltei um grito abafado quando ele fez isso, minha cabeça ficou inclinada, ele estava com total controle sobre mim.

-Você sabe porque você não vai sair desta casa, Jane?! Você sabe?! Aquele Donald que mais me aterrorizava tinha voltado. Meu corpo todo estremecia cada vez que ele gritava no meu ouvido. Ele arfava e estufava o peito como um animal, era _assustador_. Donald apertou meu rosto com sua mão livre, quase esmagando meu maxilar.

-Você é minha, só _minha_ entendeu?! Não se atreva a me deixar nunca mais! Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz Jane! Ele empurrou a minha cabeça para o lado e levantou-se sem olhar para mim. Donald pegou a chave do carro e bateu a porta com força quando saiu de casa. Eu deveria ter suspirado aliviada por ele ter ido embora, ter relaxado um pouco, mesmo sabendo que fosse por algum tempo, mas eu não consegui. Eu estava presa dentro de um filme de terror, um filme do qual não havia final feliz. A cena toda já estava escrita, ele voltaria para casa mais bêbado do que antes, gritando e chutando tudo o que visse pela frente. Eu iria acordar assustada por causa do barulho. Donald tem cópias de todas as chaves da casa, então trancar a porta seria inútil. Ele entraria no quarto cambaleando com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, mas bem_ consciente_ de suas ações. Após tomar um gole de cerveja e limpar sua boca na manga da camisa, ele jogaria a garrafa no chão e começaria a tirar suas roupas, começando pela camisa. Eu, como sempre, encolheria minhas pernas, protegendo-as com meus braços, seria o máximo que eu poderia fazer para me defender, mesmo sabendo que Donald as puxaria com força. Seu eu ousasse gritar, ele daria um soco na minha boca fazendo-me calar. "_Esse é o nosso segredo_." Ele sempre dizia... Então finalmente Donald estaria segurando meus braços com força, grunhindo, arfando e me xingando enquanto pairava por cima de mim demonstrando todo _seu amor_.

Minutos depois após fazer de mim seu objeto de prazer, ele dormiria pacificamente, como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido. Eu, como sempre, me sentiria suja e culpada. -_Como eu deixei isso acontecer denovo?_ Ao entrar no banheiro e encarar meu reflexo no espelho por alguns segundos, perguntaria para mim mesma se valia a pena viver desse jeito. A resposta seria óbvia. Então eu decidiria por um ponto final no meu sofrimento. _Uma lâmina_ bem afiada iria me tirar daquele inferno. Apenas um único corte e tudo estaria acabado, Donald nunca mais iria me machucar...

Tudo isso passou pela minha cabeça numa fração de segundo no momento que Donald saiu de casa. Suicídio é uma solução bem rápida para qualquer problema, eu pensei nisto _várias vezes._ Mas é preciso muita coragem para fazê-lo, e eu não tinha coragem para tirar minha própria vida. Eu deveria tê-lo denunciado há muito tempo, mas os únicos motivos que me impediam de fazer isso eram o _medo_ e a _vergonha_. Tinha medo que ninguém acreditasse na minha história, nem mesmo a polícia. Se ninguém acreditasse em mim, e Donald descobrisse que eu havia o denunciado, ele iria ficar ainda mais furioso, e iria descontar toda sua raiva em mim. Tinha vergonha de contar para minha família e amigos o que estava acontecendo, ninguém sabia e ninguém desconfiava, nem mesmo Darcy.

Mas tudo isso mudou numa noite...

Eu não sei dizer se aquilo aconteceu para meu bem, ou para meu mal. Só sei que que agora praticamente todo mundo em Roswell já sabe da _minha história. _O que eu mais temia está acontecendo, as pessoas não param de falar sobre mim. Sendo uma professora é ainda mais difícil. As mães dos meus alunos me olham com pena, e cochicham uma com as outras quando me veem. As vezes eu queria desaparecer, ou ficar algum tempo isolada em qualquer lugar, longe de todo mundo...

A nossa discussão começou dentro do carro. Donald me obrigou a ir almoçar com ele na lanchonete, eu não estava com ânimo. Na verdade, eu não tinha ânimo para fazer _nada_ com ele. Mas Donald me _ameaçava_ constantemente. Eu achei que a coisa não poderia ficar pior do que estava, mas ele conseguiu me tirar do sério. Quando Donald estacionou o carro perto da lanchonete, por coincidência, meu colega de trabalho, Matthew Laurence, que é professor de matemática, estacionou seu carro ao lado do nosso. Matthew desceu do carro e acenou para mim, eu acenei devolta, um gesto super normal. Não para Donald...

Ele se virou para mim e disse: -Quem é aquele cara?

-Ele trabalha comigo. Respondi secamente.

-Oh, ele trabalha com você?

-Sim.

-Quanto tempo?

Até aquele momento eu estava respondendo suas perguntas olhando diretamente para frente, quando Donald perguntou há "quanto tempo" nós trabalhávamos juntos, girei minha cabeça para encará-lo, ele estava me encarando e batendo seu polegar direito contra o volante, impacientemente.

-Você está sendo ridículo... Balancei minha cabeça cruzando os braços. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então ele suspirou e disse:

-Você está _mentindo_ para mim.

-_O que?_ Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam.

-Você está _saindo_ com ele.

Minha boca abriu e fechou. Fiquei paralisada por alguns segundos tentando processar o que ele havia acabado de falar. Donald estava ficando cada vez pior. Ali eu descobri o quão louco ele era, e _perigoso_.

-Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Você está totalmente louco! Tirei meu cinto e abri a porta do carro, eu queria ficar longe dele. Donald desligou o motor, e foi atrás de mim. _-Ei, volte aqui Jane!_ Continuei andando em direção á lanchonete e deixei ele falando sozinho. Eu não sei porque de repente tive aquele tipo de atitude, talvez eu estava começando a aprender a me impor. Isso seria um ótimo começo. Quando passei pela porta ouvi o sininho tocar. O ambiente estava muito agradável e o cheiro de comida caseira, sem palavras. Por um breve momento, quase esqueci que Donald estava atrás de mim. Eu só queria que ele desaparecesse dali e me deixasse ser feliz. Eu achei que por estarmos em público, ele se comportaria como uma pessoa normal. Eu poderia ter fingido que éramos um casal feliz, aproveitando uma noite especial, pelo menos por algumas horas. Mas só foi sentarmos à mesa que ele começou, e então, Donald finalmente chegou a seu limite:

-Vadia!

-_O que_? Do que você me chamou?

-Você é uma V-A-D-I-A! Você é uma vadia, Jane Foster!

Aconteceu tudo muito, muito rápido. Eu acertei seu rosto em cheio, descarregando toda minha raiva, todo meu ódio naquele único tapa. Eu juro que não pensei nas consequências antes de agir, foi tão involuntário. O que eu não esperava é que ele revidaria. O tapa que ele me deu foi tão forte que cheguei a cair no chão. Enquanto eu estava caída no chão, vi um homem se levantar. Ele era loiro e alto, cerca de 1,98 de altura. Esse homem estava usando uma blusa xadrez vermelha com as mangas enroladas até as dobras dos braços, por baixo uma blusa preta em V, e calças jeans desbotadas. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Eu nunca o tinha visto pelas redondezas, e provavelmente, ele também. Mas ele foi o único homem que se levantou quando Donald me deu o tapa. Aquele homem não me conhecia, mas mesmo assim, se levantou para me defender.

Ele intimidou Donald e o fez ir embora como um cachorrinho medroso. Foi patético a maneira que Donald quis enfrentar aquele cara, se eles brigassem, Donald não teria nenhuma chance de sair com todos seus ossos intactos. Nós conversamos por alguns minutos depois que ele se mandou. Seu nome é _Thor_. É um nome forte, eu diria que é um nome bom para um rei, ou algo do tipo. Thor me ofereceu uma xícara de chá, mas me assustou quando me ofereceu um lugar para ficar! -_Porque ele está me oferecendo sua casa para eu ficar se mal me conhece? _Depois eu entendi sua intenção e deixei pra lá, eu tinha outras coisas piores para me preocupar.

Embora ele tivesse todo aquele tamanho e sua expressão fosse severa, eu percebi rapidamente que aquele homem era um _doce_ de pessoa. Eu vi nos seus olhos que ele estava _realmente_ preocupado comigo, ele colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro perguntando se eu estava bem. De todos os homens que conheci na minha vida, tirando meu pai, não lembro de nenhum que foi tão prestativo e educado quanto esse estranho. Talvez tenha sido minha imaginação, mas por um milésimo de segundos, me veio na mente Thor usando roupas diferentes, e lutando com sua _espada_ em cima de um cavalo. -_Acho que estou ficando louca. _Pensei comigo mesmo e sacudi minha cabeça.

Sei que suas roupas eram casuais, mas sua postura e seus maneirismos eram dignos de um _príncipe_. Eu soube disso quando ele olhou diretamente nos meu olhos e se curvou beijando as costas da minha mão. Posso dizer com segurança que já sai com vários caras e sei quando eles só estão sendo gentis com a intenção de levar uma mulher _para cama. _Mas Thor não estava bancando o tipo "cavalheiro", ele era "cavalheiro". Aquele gesto de beijar minha mão me pareceu tão natural vindo dele, era como se ele já tivesse repetido isto várias e várias vezes...

Assim que ele deixou a lanchonete, pensei comigo mesma: _-Esse homem... não pode ser deste planeta!_

* * *

**Fimmmm de mais um capítulo! Nossa, acho que esse ficou longo demais! E ai, pessoal? Vocês querem que eu continue? Não deixe de comentar, blz? Fuiiiii! **


	4. Chapter 4

Quando eu o ouvi abrindo a porta, segurei o cabo da faca firmemente por debaixo do travesseiro. _-Se ele tentar me machucar, eu juro que... _Disse em pensamento. Após ele ter saído para beber, depois de quase me estrangular no sofá, Donald retornou para casa cinco horas depois, por volta das quatro da madrugada. Eu poderia ter aproveitado o tempo que ele estava fora para me mandar daquela casa, mas eu estava tão paralisada pelo medo, que mal conseguia pensar direito.

Cada passo que Donald dava em direção à nosso quarto, meu coração martelava dentro do meu peito. Eu sabia do que ele era capaz de fazer, e isso me deixava apavorada, _indefesa_. Cobri minha cabeça com o cobertor e fechei meus olhos quando ouvi a porta se abrindo. A respiração dele estava forte, ele começou a emitir aqueles sons estranhos com a garganta denovo, sons que nenhum humano poderia fazê-lo. Donald sentou-se na beirada da cama fazendo-a balançar um pouco. Apertei meus lábios e segurei a faca com mais força. Pelo movimento do colhão, percebi que ele estava se despindo. Minha respiração começou a ficar pesada e ofegante, aquela sensação de pavor, de ter a certeza que algo ruim está prestes a acontecer, era angustiante. Eu estava preparada para me defender se ele ousasse por suas mãos em cima de mim denovo. _-Você não vai por suas mãos em mim Donald, não hoje.._. disse em pensamento.

Para a minha surpresa, nada aconteceu.

Donald se levantou, e após pegar uma toalha na gaveta do guarda-roupa, entrou no banheiro e foi tomar banho. Abri meus olhos tentando processar tudo aquilo. Após alguns minutos depois de entender o que havia acontecido, finalmente respirei aliviada. Mas só fiquei cem por cento tranquila quando ele deitou na cama, virou para o lado e dormiu. Era realmente muito difícil entendê-lo. Jamais conseguiria adivinhar quando Donald acordaria de um jeito e terminaria de outro.

Embora eu estivesse deitada ao lado de um _monstro_, naquela noite pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, consegui dormi tranquila.

* * *

Quando fechei meus olhos, pensei no meu pai e lembrei do que ele me disse um dia enquanto estávamos observando as estrelas numa noite...

Era uma noite morna de verão. O céu estava estrelado e perfeito para ser observado através da lente do nosso velho telescópio newtoniano. Eu tinha sete anos nessa época, meu pai me colocou em seu colo, e pediu para que eu olhasse para o céu e dissesse qual era a estrela mais bonita. Lembro que demorei um pouco para escolher, todas eram deslumbrantes. Então apontei para _Sirrah, _uma das estrelas que fazem parte da constelação de _Andrômeda. _Então meu pai me disse que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa para aquela estrela, sob uma condição: O desejo tinha que vir do_ coração_. Normalmente você acredita nessas coisas quando é criança, mas quando cresce e vira adulto você sabe que são só_ fantasias_.

Mesmo sabendo que era fantasia, visualizei minha estrela no céu através da minha imaginação. Imaginei minha estrela pulsando com suas cores deslumbrantes, ela estava lá esperando pacientemente por mim. Então eu fiz meu desejo:

_-Quero ser feliz denovo... _

Coincidência ou não, o que aconteceu no dia seguinte mudou completamente a minha vida...

* * *

A escola onde Jane trabalha é uma escola comunitária que fica num bairro um pouco carente de Roswell. E como toda escola comunitária, é comum faltar recursos financeiros para comprar materiais pedagógicos, ou para organizar passeios. Mas isso nunca foi um empecilho para ela, quando Jane coloca uma coisa na cabeça, é difícil convence-la do contrário. E agora ela está com um novo objetivo para sua classe: Levá-los para conhecer um dos dez melhores planetários do país: _The Hayden Planetarium_, que fica em New York. A viagem custa muito caro, e a maioria de seus alunos não tem condições financeiras. Então Jane teve a idéia de vender lanches e doces com a ajuda de seus alunos.

Tudo foi preparado com muito capricho. As barraquinhas foram montadas no pátio da escola, e os alunos dividiram-se em grupos de cinco até seis para cuidar de cada barraca. Uma semana antes foi distribuído panfletos em lojas e supermercados da redondeza para convidar toda a comunidade para participar do evento. Jane ficou responsável pela venda de cachorros-quentes com mais dois alunos. Ela estava muito animada. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram chegando. Darcy também apareceu para dar apoio.

-Oi Jane! Como vai! Darcy abraçou sua melhor amiga calorosamente. -Já faz muito tempo que não a vejo. Porque não me telefonou mais?! Aquela pergunta pegou Jane de surpresa. Ela ficou um pouco tensa porque não conseguia inventar uma desculpa, afinal, Jane não tinha motivo para não ligar de vez em quando para Darcy. Mas ela não conseguia contar a verdade: _-Porque Donald me proibiu... _pensou consigo mesma.

-Ultimamente eu ando muito ocupada com as coisas da escola... O modo como Jane respondeu não a convenceu. Todo mundo já sabia o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Donald, inclusive Darcy. Era muito óbvio. Percebendo que sua amiga estava começando a ficar constrangida com seu silêncio, ela resolveu mudar de assunto rapidamente:

-E como estão as vendas? Darcy perguntou bem na hora em que um casal de idosos se aproximou.

-Bom dia, senhor. Como vai querer seu cachorro-quente? Jane perguntou.

-Bom dia. O meu sem mostarda. Assim que o casal pagou o lanche e foi embora, Jane voltou ao assunto que estava conversando antes:

-Se continuar nesse ritmo, acho que vamos arrecadar muito mais do que foi planejado! Ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Eu torço muito para que tudo dê certo... Darcy disse com um sorriso. -E falando em cachorro-quente, quero o meu com bastante Katchup!

-Como você quiser! As duas riram. Enquanto preparava o lanche e conversava com Darcy, elas não perceberam que um cliente havia se aproximado.

-Quero o meu só com mostarda. Ele disse. Quando Darcy olhou para o lado, quase mordeu sua língua ao invés do cachorro-quente. Nunca, em toda sua vida, ela tinha visto um homem tão lindo! Ela ficou alguns segundos com a boca entreaberta contemplando aquele homem que mais parecia um _deus grego._ E abriu ainda mais a boca quando descobriu que Jane o conhecia.

-_Thor? _O tom de voz de Jane demonstrou que ela estava surpresa de vê-lo por ali, e ela não sabia porque. Afinal, eles já se conheciam. E pela primeira vez, as suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas, e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir feito uma idiota.

-Soube que você está arrecadando dinheiro para levar seus alunos em um passeio, isso é muito nobre de sua parte.

-É... Isso é tão importante para eles quanto para mim. Isso significa muito para a nossa escola.

-Eu não tenho dúvida... E quanto a você? Você está _bem_? Thor enfatizou a palavra "bem". O que ele realmente queria saber é se estava tudo bem em relação ao que havia acontecido semanas atrás na lanchonete. Darcy continuava com sua boca entreaberta, olhando para um e para o outro, para um e para o outro enquanto conversavam. Jane sentiu que Thor não queria uma resposta pronta do tipo "Sim, estou bem." O que ele realmente queria saber é se Donald ainda a estava maltratando, mas ela jamais admitiria isso pra ninguém.

-Estou bem _melhor_ agora. Foi tudo o que ela pensou naquele momento. Thor a olhou nos olhos, procurando saber se Jane estava mentindo ou não. Ele não obteve nenhuma resposta sensata. Aparentemente ela parecia ótima, mas por outro lado, não sabia dizer se ela estava sofrendo nas mãos de Donald ou não. Tudo parecia muito confuso.

-Você disse só com mostarda? Jane perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Oh, sim. Só com mostarda. E vou querer suco também. Então ela pediu para que um de seus alunos preparasse o lanche enquanto ela pegava o suco. Quando Jane se aproximou de Thor para entregar-lhe o copo que estava cheio quase até a borda, acidentalmente ela tropeçou e derramou todo o conteúdo na camiseta dele!

-Oh meu deus! Medesculpemedesculpe! Disparou tapando a boca com uma mão. Seus alunos apertaram seus lábios tentando se segurar para não soltar uma gargalhada. Darcy também não conseguia mais se segurar e soltou uma risadinha entre os dentes. Rapidamente Jane pegou um pano e correu para o lado de fora da barraca. O suco de uva formou uma mancha escura na camiseta branca dele. Ela colocou o pano em cima da parte que molhou para tentar secar o tecido, mas a mancha escura não saia.

-Sinto muito! Como eu sou distraída!

-Está tudo bem, Jane. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, é só suco! O deus nórdico disse sorrindo. Ele achou engraçado o desespero dela.

-Não, de jeito nenhum! Você não pode ficar desse jeito! Vamos, eu vou arranjar outra camisa para você. Jane então se virou para seus alunos e disse: -Meninos, vocês podem cuidar da barraca por alguns minutos até eu voltar? Os meninos balançaram a cabeça: -Sim, professora. -Ótimo. Eu não vou demorar, eu prometo. Jane disse colocando uma mão em cada ombro dos dois.

* * *

Jane levou Thor até a sua sala e fez com que ele esperasse. O deus nórdico ficou encantado com toda a decoração da sala, havia mobiles de todos os nove planetas pendurados pelo teto, e a parede do fundo havia sido caprichosamente pintada com desenhos de constelações e galáxias. Thor estava tão distraído com tudo aquilo que nem percebeu Jane entrando na sala.

-Desculpe a demora, mas foi difícil achar uma camisa do seu _tamanho. _

-Você fez tudo isso? Thor perguntou olhando ao seu redor.

-Oh, sim. Mas meus alunos me ajudaram também.

-Ficou incrível!

Thor foi a primeira pessoa que elogiou a decoração da sala dela desde o início das aulas. Podia parecer bobo para os outros, mas aquilo significava muito para ela.

-Você acha mesmo? Disse emocionada.

-Claro! Você é muito criativa, Jane.

Isso a deixou sem palavras. Ela olhou para seus pés e disse "_Obrigada_". Depois levantou a cabeça e olhou para Thor. Ele estava sorrindo. Era um sorriso sincero e puro como o de uma criança. Jane sentiu que o elogio foi sincero, e apesar de ter ficado feliz, de repente ela ficou _triste_. _-Donald nunca me deu um_ elogio... pensou consigo mesma. Uma lágrima começou a se formar em um dos seus olhos, mas Jane se manteve forte e se controlou para não chorar na frente do deus nórdico. Thor percebeu que a fisionomia dela havia mudado e cerrou suas sobrancelhas.

-Algum problema?

-Não é nada... Você não vai trocar sua camiseta? Jane disse mudando de assunto.

-Oh! Sim, claro!

Thor então puxou sua camisa para cima revelando todo seu tronco musculoso. As bochechas de Jane ficaram vermelhas, ela não sabia o que fazer com seus olhos. Ela olhava para o chão e para os lados.

-Ficou ótima. Thor disse quando finalmente colocou a nova camiseta.

-Que bom! Ela suspirou aliviada por ele já estar_ vestido_. Agora eu preciso da outra camisa, se eu não lavá-la agora, essa mancha nunca mais vai sair.

-Não, de jeito nenhum! Eu posso lavá-la quando chegar em casa. Thor disse segurando a camiseta firmemente enquanto Jane segurava na outra ponta, puxando-a.

-_Por favor_ Thor, deixe-me fazer isso.

Thor olhou para a mão dela, a mão que estava puxando a camiseta, e por acaso seus olhos captaram uma mancha avermelhada em volta do pulso esquerdo de Jane. O deus nórdico soltou a camiseta, e segurou o pulso dela com cuidado. -O que aconteceu com seu pulso? Ele perguntou preocupado.

-E-Eu escorreguei e acabei torcendo meu pulso quando cai no chão... Ela disse isso quando praticamente arrancou a camiseta das mãos de Thor e virou as costas, evitando fazer contato visual com ele. Jane era realmente uma péssima mentirosa, nem conseguia olhar nos olhos dele enquanto inventava uma desculpa. Thor abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, desejando que o que ele estava pensando não fosse verdade.

-_Ele continua machucando você não_ é?

Aquele era o tipo de pergunta que Jane evitada mais do que qualquer outra coisa na sua vida. Era o tipo de pergunta que ela não queria que nenhuma pessoa lhe fizesse. Era como se isso já bastasse para revelar o que já era óbvio. Isso a deixava envergonhada, fraca. O silêncio tomou conta da atmosfera da sala, Thor olhou para Jane com paciência, esperando por uma resposta que nunca veio. E ela como sempre, desconversou:

-S-se você não se importa, meus alunos estão me esperando lá fora. Jane disse meio sem graça e olhando para o chão. O deus nórdico deu um suspiro leve, sentindo um pouco de pena daquela linda mulher na sua frente. A morena então levantou seu rosto e lhe perguntou:

-Você pode passar por aqui semana que vem para buscar sua camisa? Eu prometo que vou lavá-la assim que chegar em casa.

Thor deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça: - _Ela é mesmo teimosa! _pensou consigo.

-Sim, combinado. Ele disse. Jane também sorriu.

-Agora, se você não se importa... eu tenho que ir. Antes de desaparecer pela porta, o deus nórdico a chamou fazendo-a parar:

-Jane... A morena olhou para trás e viu Thor em pé com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da sua calça jeans. Então ele disse:

-Cuide-se. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

* * *

**Puxa pessoal, desculpe pela demora! Esse mês está sendo muito corrido para mim, vou fazer o possível para postar o mais rápido que puder na próxima vez. E ai pessoal, o que acharam deste cap.? Sei que está demorando para o romance dos dois se desenrolar, mas pra que tanta pressa não é? ^^ Bom, espero todos vocês no próximo capitulo! Até mais! **


	5. Chapter 5

Thor P.D.V

* * *

_-Pelo menos Jane parecia estar feliz da última vez que a vi. _O loiro pensou consigo mesmo enquanto girava o copo de cerveja lentamente, fazendo as pedrinhas de gelo tilintarem no vidro. De repente ele parou de girar o copo e pensou: _-Mas ele continua batendo nela... _acrescentou. Seus dedos pressionaram o copo com força quando esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça. O deus nórdico estava tão absorto consigo mesmo que nem notou uma mulher sentando ao lado dele na mesa do bar.

-A cerveja está ruim pra você? Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Ela era ruiva, tinha os cabelos encaracolados quase batendo nos ombros, usava uma calça jeans preta que realçava suas pernas torneadas, sua blusa era do estilo tomara-que-caia, também na cor preta. Era do tipo de mulher que chamava muita atenção para si mesma, e não passaria despercebida em nenhum lugar, principalmente num bar onde está cheio de _testosterona._ Ele virou a cabeça e a olhou curiosamente. Nunca tinha visto aquela mulher na vida.

-Eu a conheço de _algum lugar_? Thor perguntou educadamente, para não dar a impressão de estar desdenhando a presença dela.

-Não, mas eu já o vi várias vezes por aqui... ela fez uma pequena pausa e virou-se para o bartender: -Ei, Johnny. Você pode fazer uma dose de Bloody Mary? Thor cerrou as sobrancelhas e a olhou com a cara de: - _comovocêpodetermevistoporaqui,seeuvenhoaquiquaseto dososdiasenuncaavi?!_ A ruiva tomou um gole de Bloody Mary e lambeu os lábios de uma maneira _sexy. _-_Ela está bêbada. _Ele pensou consigo mesmo.

-Sou dona deste bar. Disse gesticulando com o copo na mão e depois deu outro gole na bebida. O deus nórdico não disse nada, continuou olhando pra ela com curiosidade. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, só tomando suas bebidas. Thor deu o último gole na sua cerveja e suspirou quando pôs o copo de volta na mesa.

-Eu lhe pago outra cerveja se você quiser. Disse a ruiva. O loiro a olhou de soslaio e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Isso foi uma _cantada_?

-Talvez... Mas eu sei que eu não faço seu tipo, e você parece estar _gostando_ de outra pessoa...

Aquilo o deixou um pouco surpreso, e curioso. -_Como assim_? Eu não estou interessado em nenhuma garota. Disse o deus nórdico com convicção.

-Talvez não esteja agora, mas em breve vai estar... Outra dose Johnny!

-Como você pode saber dessas coisas? Ele disse desnorteado. Quando o bartender lhe entregou a bebida, a ruiva virou todo o conteúdo de uma vez só pela sua garganta.

-Eu só _sei. _Raramente eu dou conselhos, mas eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa: se você gosta mesmo dela, diga a ela o que sente. Então a ruiva levantou-se para ir embora. -Ah, esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é _Natasha_. E com isso, foi embora.

* * *

Duas horas depois, após chegar em casa, Thor tomou banho e foi direto para sua confortável cama assistir um dos seus programas preferidos, _Combate Medieval. _Mas nem mesmo isto o fez se distrair e parar de pensar no que aquela ruiva misteriosa lhe disse no bar. Thor pensou que se aquilo não fosse verdade, então ele nem estaria pensando nisto agora. Mas ele estava, e _muito_. Isso poderia fazer sentido, pois o deus nórdico pensava em Jane quase todos os dias. Não era apenas um sentimento de pena ou coisa parecida, era _algo mais_. Ele passou a mão sobre sua barba e suspirou. -_Será que eu estou gostando dela_? disse em pensamento. Logo em seguida Thor lembrou que Jane estava num relacionamento, e sacudiu a cabeça. _-Não está certo! Ela está com Donald! E mesmo se não estivesse, como eu posso saber se ela gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gos... espera, eu_ ia_ dizer que "gosto dela"? O que está acontecendo comigo! _O loiro se levantou da cama passando a mão pelos seus cabelos. Ele caminhou até a varanda e apoiou suas mãos na balaustrada de madeira.

-As vezes eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me dar alguns conselhos, pai... Thor disse olhando para as estrelas.

* * *

Todo o dinheiro da venda de lanches, que foi arrecadado por Jane e seus alunos, ela o guardou dentro de uma pequena caixa de madeira que ela mesma construiu e pediu para que cada um de seus alunos assinasse seus nomes com canetinha em volta da caixa. Após muito suor e trabalho duro, ela conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo e arrecadou o suficiente para levá-los ao melhor e maior planetário do país. Jane nunca esteve tão feliz em sua vida! Ela foi para casa radiante, orgulhosa dos seus alunos, que a ajudaram muito para que tudo isso desse certo.

Ao entrar em casa, ela encontrou Donald assistindo TV. Imediatamente seu rosto mudou da expressão. Isso acontecia sempre que ela o via. Jane estava cansada e com fome, mas para ir até a cozinha teria que passar ao lado dele. Então ela decidiu ir direto para seu quarto, subindo os degraus da escada devagarzinho, evitando assim que Donald não a visse. Mas para seu azar, ele conseguiu ouvir seus passos...

-Você chega em casa e nem me diz "oi"? Donald disse assim que levantou-se do sofá. Jane levou um susto e congelou na mesma hora que ouviu a voz dele. Donald começou a caminhar na direção dela, com as mãos atrás das suas costas, ele parecia estar segurando _alguma coisa_, a respiração dela começou a ficar pesada e uma onda de pânico percorreu todo o seu corpo, Jane não se afastou nem correu, seus pés pareciam que estavam grudados nos degraus de madeira, ela queria correr, mas não conseguia.

-d-e-e-sculpa Donald, e-eu não sabia que você estava aqui... Ela mentiu mesmo sabendo que ele sabia que ela o tinha visto. Jane precisava arranjar um desculpa, e esta foi a única que ela pensou na hora.

-_"oh", é mesmo_? Disse sussurrando. -Que engraçado, você não tem tempo de dizer "oi" para mim, mas tem tempo suficiente para passar mais de uma hora conversando com aquele _grandalhão_ não é?

Jane arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. -_Como ele descobriu?_ pensou consigo mesma.

-Como você...

-Como eu descobri? Eu tenho "olhos" em todos os lugares Jane! Ele deu dois passos para frente, automaticamente ela subiu mais um degrau, afastando-se dele. -Você está gostando dele? Donald disparou sem rodeios, aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa, como uma mãe pega seu filho pitando a parede com canetinha. Nem ela sabia explicar para si mesma porque aquela pergunta a deixou tão confusa. -Se eu não tivesse _nenhum sentimento_ por ele, não estaria tão perdida como estou agora. Pensou por uma fração de segundos. _-Será que_ eu..._ estou? _

-Você está ou não? RESPONDA! Donald gritou cortando seus pensamentos.

-Não, Donald! Não estou! Jane disse da boca pra fora sem ter certeza de seus sentimentos. Ele a observou por alguns segundos, como se estivesse estudando a sua mente. Donald assentiu com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. -Não foi o que_ me disseram_... disse dando mais um passo para a frente, sempre com as mãos para trás das costas. Então de repente Donald revelou o que estava escondendo, ele mostrou a Jane a caixinha onde estava todo o dinheiro do passeio que sua classe havia arrecadado.

-Isso é seu? Disse sacudindo a caixinha.

-É o dinheiro do passeio! Me devolve! Jane lançou seu braço tentando alcançá-lo, mas Donald se esquivou.

-Acho que isso é muito importante pra você _não é?! _Donald jogou todo o dinheiro no chão e começou a pisá-lo e rasgá-lo em pedaços sem piedade! Jane viu todas as suas horas de trabalho duro indo por água abaixo bem diante dos seus olhos. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sentiu vontade de gritar para ele parar, mas não tinha forças para isso. -Quem sabe _ele_ não queira passear com você também, hein Jane?! Disse enquanto pisoteava, cuspia e rasgava todas as notas. Jane sentou em um dos degraus e desabou em chorar, tapando seus ouvidos com as mãos, e fechou os olhos com força, ela não queria mais ver aquela cena de terror. Então após destruir todas as notas, Donald inclinou-se e agarrou os cabelos dela com força, Jane gemeu e começou a soluçar aos prantos.

-Isso é para você aprender que você é MINHA entendeu?! Depois de dar o "seu recado", ele empurrou a cabeça dela contra a parede, mas por sorte Jane apoiou as duas mãos amortecendo o impacto. Ele subiu para o quarto deixando-a desolada. Apesar de se sentir humilhada mais uma vez, Jane agradeceu a Deus por não ter sido _pior. _Alguns pedacinhos de dinheiro ainda flutuavam pelo ar.

-O d-d-inheiro do passeio... e-e-ele destruiu tudo. Disse entre soluços. Então, foi durante aquele momento de desespero que estava passando, que alguns flashbacks lhe passaram pela cabeça:

"-_Ele continua machucando você não_ é?"

"-S-se você não se importa, meus alunos estão me esperando lá fora..."

Foi naquele momento que Jane percebeu o quanto Thor se preocupava com ela, e o quanto ela própria se esforçava para dar a impressão "que apesar dele me abusar quase todos os dias, está tudo bem". Jane sentiu que estava deixando ser tratada como um lixo, e isso era sua culpa. -Já chega... disse com convicção enquanto limpava suas lágrimas nas costas da mão. E com o restante de dignidade que ainda lhe restava, levantou-se e foi até o seu quarto, o mesmo quarto onde Donald estava dormindo. Aquele quarto que foi testemunha de tantos abusos e espancamentos. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado, as costas dele estava virada para o outro lado. Com um passo de cada vez, ela foi até o closet e começou a pegar suas roupas. Ao tocar em uma de suas calças jeans, o cabide que era feito de metal bateu no outro e acabou fazendo barulho. Ele se mexeu um pouco na cama, fazendo o coração de Jane disparar. Ao notar que ele continuava dormindo, resolveu pegar só mais duas peças de roupa e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Jane ligou para Darcy e a esperou na rua. Cada segundo que se passava era uma eternidade para ela. Tudo o que queria era sair de uma vez por todas daquela casa! Chega de mentir para si mesma e para os amigos, chega de fingir que está tudo bem. Agora ela queria começar uma nova vida, começar tudo do zero. Ao ver sua melhor amiga chegando, a morena suspira aliviada e corre em direção ao seu carro.

-Graças a Deus! Eu pensei que você não vinha mais! Jane disse quando sentou no banco e abraçou sua amiga com força.

-Você acha que eu seria louca de te abandonar aqui?! Darcy se afastou e perguntou:

-Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Perguntou olhando para a casa atrás dela.

-Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. Jane disse com convicção e Darcy assentiu com a cabeça concordando com sua decisão.

-Ótimo. Agora, vamos cair fora daqui!

Ela deu partida no carro e as duas amigas foram embora sem ao menos olhar para trás.

* * *

**Gostaram? Não gostaram? Querem que eu continue? R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**


	6. Chapter 6

Após dois longos meses de correria, telefonemas, cópias e mais cópias de papéis, exames de corpo de delito e ter que encarar e provar diante do juiz que seu ex-noivo, Donald Blake, a abusava e a torturava constantemente, pela primeira vez, naquela manhã ensolarada de sábado, Jane Foster sentiu como se um enorme peso tivesse sido arrancado de suas costas. Donald foi proibido judicialmente de se aproximar dela a um raio de 50 Km pelo resto da vida. Nunca mais ele a machucaria denovo...

Jane continuou morando com Darcy e ela a assegurou que sua estadia seria temporária, e queria pagar mensalmente por estar morando na casa dela, mas sua amiga recusou sua oferta, pois sabia que ela demoraria até encontrar uma nova casa. Mas teimosa com era, Jane então sugeriu que ao invés de pagar o aluguel, ela pagaria pela energia elétrica e faria compras conforme a necessidade. E assim foi combinado.

Após acordar e fazer toda a sua rotina matinal, Jane trocou seu pijama por uma calça de algodão cinza bem confortável e uma blusa regata branca, ela puxou seu cabelo para cima fazendo um coque e prendendo seus cabelos com um elástico. Darcy estava mastigando um pedaço de torrada quando Jane passou pela cozinha, então ela perguntou com a boca cheia:

-Eu...(crunch, chomph) vou ao shopping daqui a pouco, quer vir?

-Não, hoje estou a fim de ficar em casa e ler um bom livro...

-Ficar em casa e ler um livro neste dia lindo de sábado? Só você mesmo Jane! A morena sorriu após tomar um gole de suco de laranja. Duas horas depois, Darcy saiu. Era tudo o que ela precisava, passar algum tempo sozinha. Não que ela não gostasse da companhia de sua amiga, mas precisava de um tempo para ela mesma, para relaxar um pouco. Havia um sofá feito com tecido de couro na sala, que parecia ser bem macio e confortável. _-Não há lugar melhor para deitar e ler um bom livro._ A morena pensou. Então ela passou cerca de duas horas na boa companhia de "Contato", de Carl Sagan. Este livro era muito especial para ela, pois a personagem principal, Eleanor, compactuava do mesmo sonho de seu pai: encontrar vida fora da Terra. E toda vez que Jane lia este livro, ela sempre se lembrava dele.

Embora a história estivesse fascinante, após algum tempo os olhos dela começaram a arder e sua barriga, a roncar. Jane deixou o livro em cima do sofá e foi até a cozinha pegar algo para comer. A geladeira não estava tão vazia, mas estava faltando algumas coisas básicas como leite e vegetais.

_-Está na hora de fazer compras_. pensou consigo mesma. Então ela só calçou um par de tênis da Asics e saiu.

O senhor Howell estava folheando um jornal quando Jane apareceu. Como todo mundo pela redondeza, ele também sabia sobre os horrores que ela passou nas mãos do seu ex-noivo. Ela também conhecia o Sr. Howell, mas nunca trocou mais do que duas ou três palavras com ele. Quando Jane entrou no mini-mercado ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, ela imitou seu gesto. Ela sabia que seria dificil as pessoas esquecerem assim tão fácil o que aconteceu com ela, os cochichos, os olhares, continuariam por muito tempo, mas agora tudo era diferente, ela estava livre! Jane se sentia muito orgulhosa do que tinha feito, era a coisa certa a fazer. A morena pensava sobre tudo isso enquanto empurrava seu carrinho pelos corredores do mini-mercado.

Olhava para um lado e para o outro procurando o corredor onde ficava os cereais, até que depois de alguns minutos circulando como um rato num labirinto finalmente o encontrou. Só que havia um pequeno problema: As caixas de cereais estavam numa prateleira muito alta!

-_Odeio ser baixinha_! Resmungava enquanto esticava um braço tentando alcançar a caixa. De repente ela vê por cima de sua cabeça o braço de um homem alcançando o cereal. Jane sorri e balança a cabeça, girando em torno de si mesma.

-Você sempre aparece na hora certa, não é?

-Sempre será um prazer ajudá-la. Thor lhe deu aquele sorriso matador entregando-lhe a caixa de cereais. Foi a primeira vez que ele a viu com seus cabelos preso num coque, e o loiro achou que aquele look a deixava ainda mais linda. A morena também deu uma olhada discreta no look dele e disse para si mesma que jamais conhecia um homem que ficava tão sexy usando rabo de cavalo. Jane continuou sorrindo e olhando pra ele até perceber que estava fazendo papel de idiota. Então Thor quebrou o gelo.

-Você fez uma boa escolha, disse apontando para a caixa de cereal na mão dela. -Mas o meu preferido é o "_Crunch Flakes_".

-Ah, eu já provei esse cereal. É doce demais! Você já experimentou... Então eles jogaram conversa fora por mais de uma hora. Um assunto puxando o outro. Conversaram sobre vários assuntos, menos sobre Donald. Thor achou inconveniente falar sobre isso, e afinal das contas, ele já sabia o suficiente. O papo estava fluindo tão bem, que a morena nem percebeu que havia pego mais coisas do que realmente precisava, e quando percebeu sua cesta estava cheia.

O Sr. Howell observou Thor discretamente enquanto passava as compras de Jane no balcão. O loiro estava sorridente e os dois conversavam de uma forma bem natural. Ele o conhecia muito bem, ele conhecia aquele _olhar_. _-Ele está apaixonado. _O Sr. Howell pensou consigo e sorriu por dentro. As compras dela renderam quatro sacolas bem cheias. Sabendo que ela morava bem próximo ao mini-mercado, obviamente o Deus nórdico se ofereceu para ajudá-la a carregar as sacolas. Então Jane pagou as compras e antes de saírem, Thor empurrou a porta deixando ela passar primeiro. Ao ver aquele gesto de gentileza, o Sr. Howell suspirou lembrando-se saudosamente da sua juventude, de uma época onde os rapazes eram educados e gentis com as garotas, assim como Thor.

-Tomare que esses dois fiquem juntos... Ele disse em pensamento, e com um sorriso no rosto.

Ao chegar na casa de Darcy, Thor deixou as sacolas em cima da mesa e olhou discretamente à sua volta. A cozinha estava impecável, não havia nada fora do lugar. Enquanto tirava as coisas da sacola e organizava nas prateleiras da geladeira, Jane perguntou:

-Você quer beber alguma coisa? Tenho suco de laranja aqui.

-Sim, eu adoraria. Então ela despejou o conteúdo no copo e lhe entregou. Quando o deus nórdico tomou um gole do suco, Jane arregalou os olhos e levou uma mão na testa, estalando a língua.

-Nossa, como eu pude esquecer!

-Esquecer o que? Thor perguntou cerrando suas sobrancelhas.

-Eu ainda estou com sua camisa! Lembra? Aquela que eu... acabei derrubando... suco. Ela disse diminuindo a voz e desviando o olhar para o lado, envergonhada.

-É mesmo? Eu já tinha esquecido.

-Espere aqui, eu vou buscá-la!

Então alguns minutos depois Jane retornou com a camiseta dele nas mãos.

-Lavada e passada. A morena sorriu quando entregou-lhe a sua camisa. O loiro levou a camisa perto do rosto e cheirou, exalava um perfume que mais parecia uma mistura de flores que não sabia como descrever. Era maravilhoso.

-Obrigado, Jane. Aquilo estava acontecendo de novo, aquela troca de olhares que deixava ambos em silêncio. Mas desta vez durou um pouco mais. Como sempre, alguém teve que quebrar o gelo. Thor sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

-Bem, acho que já vou indo...

-Espere! A morena segurou o braço dele fazendo-o parar. Thor olhou pra ela com curiosidade, ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido olhando para seus pés. Parecia que algo a estava incomodando, havia uma certa inquietude no seu semblante.

-Bem, eu... (Jane fez uma pausa e riu) estava pensando que... desde o começo você foi tão legal comigo e e eu estive pensando que...

-Sim? Thor disse rindo.

-Você gostaria de sair c-comigo... para algum lugar? Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e Jane se arrependeu segundos depois de ter deixado essas palavras escapar da sua boca. _-O que ele vai pensar de mim?_ perguntou a si mesma. Mal havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento frustrado e já está se arrastando para outro homem? Mas pensando bem, porque não? pensou logo em seguida. Thor parecia ser um bom homem, além de ser gentil, era... nossa, um gato! e ela não poderia ficar presa dentro de um poço escuro para sempre. Precisava seguir em frente, se dar uma segunda chance.

-Você e... eu? Saírmos juntos? Thor disse sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. _-Isso realmente está acontecendo?_ pensou consigo mesmo. _-Ela realmente está me convidando para sair?_ Levou alguns segundos para cair a ficha.

-Seria uma honra sair com você, Jane. O sotaque dele e a entonação que fez ao lhe dizer isso a fez sorrir. -_Ele é muito fofo._ pensou consigo.

-Então... aonde podemos ir? Alguma sugestão? Jane perguntou.

-Uhmmm... você se importa se eu lhe fizer uma surpresa?

-Nem um pouco.

-Posso vir lhe buscar às sete?

-Sim, está ótimo pra mim. Mas... Aquela expressão de inquietude e ansiedade retornou.

-Sim?

-O que devo _vestir_? A morena perguntou quase sussurrando, envergonhada. O loiro pensou um pouco e então respondeu com um sorriso.

-Vista algo _confortável._

* * *

Darcy retornou do shopping quando quase estava anoitecendo. Ao entrar em casa olhou para um lado e para outro procurando Jane e não a encontrava em nenhum lugar, então ela resolveu chamá-la em voz alta: -Jane! Onde você está? Segundos depois ela ouviu a morena gritando do segundo andar: -Estou aqui no meu quarto! Darcy suspirou e rolou os olhos. Enquanto subia os degraus da escada, ela ia contando as novidades para Jane como se ela estivesse bem ao seu lado: -Você não vai acreditar no que eu vi! Sabe aquela... (etc, etc, etc...) Ela continuou contando suas fofocas até chegar na porta do quarto dela, então de repente Darcy parou de tagarelar e arregalou os olhos. Havia roupas e sapatos espalhados por todo o lugar! Ela olhou para toda aquela bagunça com a boca aberta e depois olhou para Jane e disse: -Isso... tudo... é o que eu_ estou pensando que é? _Jane ficou vermelha de vergonha e deu uma risadinha, coçando atras da nuca.

-Bem, eu... tenho um encontro. Darcy deixou sua boca cair mais ainda.

-Você tem... um encontro? Você tem um encontro?

-Sim... Jane disse ficando ainda mais envergonhada com a histeria dela.

-Você vai ter um encontro e não contou nada pra sua melhor amiga?! Darcy disse cruzando os braços indignada.

-Não é isso... é que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A morena falou enquanto pegava um vestido de cima da cama e colocava na frente do corpo, olhando no espelho.

-E... eu posso saber quem é ele? Darcy perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto, e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Jane sorriu e suspirou, girando em torno de si.

-_Thor. _

-Thor? Aquele gat... d-digo, aquele loiro, alto que você acabou molhando a camisa com suco?! Jane sorriu timidamente e assentiu com a cabeça. Darcy quase surtou. Jane era como uma irmã para ela, mas Darcy não podia negar que aquele homem era um pedaço de mal caminho, mas é claro que embora achasse o cara um gato, jamais daria em cima dele, ainda mais agora sabendo que ela estava saindo com ele.

-Eu estou muito feliz por você, Jane. Você merece!

-Obrigada.

Darcy suspirou e foi andando em direção a porta enquanto falava: -Ah, só não vai esquecer de uma coisa... Jane arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou intrigada:

- O que?

-A camisinha!

-DARCY! Jane embrulhou uma camiseta na mão e jogou na direção dela, mas Darcy se esquivou e saiu correndo rindo.

**Gostaram? Querem mais? REVIEWSSSSS... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ele disse: -Vista algo confortável." Pensou Jane consigo mesma. Mas o problema é que ela não sabia para onde Thor a levaria. Para um restaurante? Um cinema? Ela pensou em colocar um vestido preto de alças e usar salto alto para combinar, para uma mulher é perfeitamente confortável, mas como um homem define _o que é confortável_ ou não? A morena pensou com mais calma, e então decidiu o que iria usar:

Calça jeans skinny, blusa regata branca e tênis estilo _casual coach._

Não era o look perfeito para um encontro, mas era _confortável _pela perspectiva de um homem, ela pensou. Darcy e Jane estavam assistindo o seriado "_Two broke girls"_, quando alguém tocou a campainha. Jane passou a tigela de pipoca para as mãos dela e correu para atender a porta. Então lá estava ele, Thor. Usando uma camiseta verde-militar com calças jeans azul escuro. Ela suspirou aliviada por dentro, por ele estar com um look tão casual quanto o dela. Desta vez o cabelo dele estava solto, foi a primeira vez que a morena percebeu o quanto ele era alto, pois Thor tinha quase a altura da porta!

-Oi. Jane disse sorrindo.

-Oi... isto é pra você. O loiro disse entregando-lhe uma bela tulipa cor de rosa. Jane levou uma mão no peito, surpresa. Darcy que estava assistindo TV até então, girou seu tronco apoiando um cotovelo em cima do braço do sofá e começou a ficar interessada na conversa dos dois.

-Puxa, obrigada! Mas como você adivinhou que tulipa é minha flor preferida?

-Eu não sei! O deus nórdico deu uma risada. -Quando eu vi esta tulipa, lembrei o quanto ela é linda, assim como você... As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas como uma beterraba, Jane sorriu e o olhou como se estivesse querendo dizer: _-Você está me deixando sem_ graça...

-Bem... e-eu vou colocá-la num lugar seguro, já volto! Jane foi até a cozinha e colocou a flor dentro de um vaso de vidro de tubo alongado. Thor percebeu que Darcy estava olhando pra ele, então ele a cumprimentou assentindo com a cabeça. Quando ela voltou, a morena passou por perto de Darcy, que sussurou baixinho, provocando-a: -_Não esqueça a cam... _Jane olhou para trás fazendo uma careta, gesticulando com os lábios sem produzir som: -_Cala a boca!_

Então ela fechou a porta atrás de si e disse: -Vamos? Thor assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Geralmente ela não era uma pessoa de fazer julgamentos, mas quando viu que o carro dele era um Jeep Grand Cherokee, supôs que Thor era do tipo de cara que gostava de "aventuras selvagens", ou algo do tipo. O loiro abriu a porta do carro, dando espaço para ela entrar.

-Damas primeiro.

-Obrigada.

Quando Thor entrou no carro e deu a partida, Jane perguntou: -Então... você não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo, não é?

-De jeito nenhum! É surpresa.

No caminho, os dois conversaram sobre vários assuntos, inclusive sobre a vida deles. Claro que Thor não contou de onde realmente ele era, Jane com certeza acharia que ele era louco! Thor contou que era Australiano, por isso tinha aquele forte sotaque, contou que seus pais continuavam morando lá, mas decidiu ir para os EUA em busca de trabalho, que tinha um irmão "rebelde", que já não o via a muito, muito tempo. Ela não ficou muito surpresa quando Thor lhe disse que trabalhava com extração de madeira, era o tipo de trabalho perfeito para um cara tão grande e forte como ele.

A conversa estava fluindo tão bem, que a morena nem percebeu que eles estavam subindo uma serra. A serra era formada por cadeias de montanhas, moldadas por belas coníferas. Thor andou por mais alguns quilômetros até parar na frente da sua "casa", que era nada mais nada menos do que uma linda cabana de dois andares. Ela ficava bem em cima do platô de uma montanha, cercada de floresta por todos os lados.

-Chegamos. O loiro disse tirando o cinto de segurança. Ele saiu do carro, deu a volta pela frente e abriu a porta para Jane, segurando sua mão, ajudando-a a descer. Ela escaneou o lugar com seus olhos um pouco confusa.

-Onde estamos?

-É aqui onde eu moro. Os dois conversavam enquanto andavam em direção a casa.

-É mesmo? Nossa, sua casa é muito charmosa.

-Você gostou? Construí com minhas próprias mãos.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se: -V-você construiu tudo isso sozinho?! Uau!

-Sim. O deus nórdico disse sentindo-se orgulhoso. -Sou muito bom em construir coisas, gosto de trabalhar com ferramentas.

Jane ficou ainda mais encantada quando entrou no interior da casa. A maioria dos móveis era de madeira, com estilo rústico. A cozinha e a sala não eram separadas por nenhuma parede. Na sala havia um sofá de dois lugares, e um tapete enorme feito de pelo de algum tipo de animal. Os únicos itens mais modernos era uma tv de led, e um dvd.

-Estou impressionada, Thor. Não acredito que você fez tudo isso sozinho! Você tem o "dom" para esse tipo de coisa.

-Obrigado. Mas não é isso que quero lhe mostrar, vamos? O loiro sorriu e estendeu sua mão para ela. Jane segurou a mão dele, deixando que ele a guiasse. Jane sabia que estava sozinha com ele, no meio do nada, quilômetros longe da cidade. Não havia vizinhos por perto, nem delegacia. Thor tinha o dobro do tamanho dela, tinha braços grossos e fortes. Se os braços dele eram fortes o suficiente para estrangular o pescoço de um homem de porte médio, imagine o pescoço de uma garota como o dela. Se ele quisesse, poderia matá-la e estrupa-la facilmente, e depois enterrar seu corpo em qualquer lugar. Jane pensou sobre tudo isso no momento que desceu do carro, ela não conhecia Thor direito, e sabia que poderia correr esse risco.

Mas _alguma coisa_ a fez esquecer toda essas preocupações no momento que ela segurou a mão dele. Era algo além da sua compreensão. A pele dele era grossa e calejada,_ mãos de um homem que trabalha duro_, Jane pensou, mas aquele toque lhe fez se sentir segura, protegida. Eles subiram o segundo andar da casa. Thor abriu a porta do seu quarto, deixando-a entrar primeiro. Aquela sensação de estar presenciando algo do seu passado era familiar, ela já passou por aquela experiência com Donald várias e várias vezes, ele a levava para seu quarto todas as noites, trancava a porta com a chave, e a obrigava fazer sexo com ele. Como se isso fosse um _direito_ seu. Mas Jane não estava com medo de Thor, alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia que ela podia confiar nele.

Thor abriu a porta do seu closet e afastou suas roupas para o lado. Havia uma escada fixa na parede. Ele subiu os degraus e parou para abrir uma pequena porta que dava acesso ao terceiro andar da casa. Lá de cima ele perguntou a Jane: -Vamos? Jane riu e cerrou as sobrancelhas: -O que será que você está escondendo ai em cima? Disse com tom de brincadeira.

-Se você não subir, nunca irá descobrir. Jane sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou: -Certo. A morena estava curiosa para saber o que ele havia preparado, então subiu os degraus e quando ela passou pela porta e viu o que tinha lá em cima, seu queixo caiu.

Era uma área de cerca de vinte metros quadrados cercada por uma balaustrada de madeira, em cima dessa balaustrada, havia várias velas aromáticas acessas, que exalavam perfume de gardênia. O piso também era feito de madeira. A sacada era totalmente coberta, então se chovesse, eles estariam seguros. Mas o que mais chamou atenção de Jane, era que aquele lugar era o ponto mais alto da casa , então lá de cima dava para ver toda a cidade lá em baixo, com seu emaranhado de luzes. Thor havia colocado duas cadeiras em estilo divã, uma ao lado da outra, e no meio delas, havia uma pequena mesa onde ele colocou duas taças de vinho e um suporte para fondue.

-Nossa, esse lugar é lindo. Dá pra ver toda a cidade lá em baixo! Ela disse apoiando as duas mãos sobre a balaustrada. Thor andou na direção dela e também apoiou suas mãos sobre a balaustrada, ficando assim ao lado dela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, só contemplando a incrível paisagem que a natureza generosamente esculpiu. Jane também percebeu que de onde eles estavam, dava-se para ver uma enorme lagoa lá embaixo. Era noite de lua cheia, o céu noturno estava limpo e bordado de estrelas, a luz da Lua refletia na água formando aquelas faixas luminosas na lagoa. Naquele momento Jane compreendeu porque Thor havia feito daquele lugar, seu lar...

De repente o vento balançou de leve os cabelos dela, cobrindo parcialmente sua testa. Jane os colocou devolta atrás da orelha, enquanto o deus nórdico a observava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Thor estava ficando cada vez mais encantado por ela, sentia-se bem só de estar ao lado de Jane, era como se sua alma estivesse sendo invadido por uma onda de ternura. Então de repente Thor decidiu convidá-la para saborear o fondue, porque senão poderia ficar a noite toda só olhando para ela.

Cada um sentou na sua cadeira-divã, um de frente para o outro, para saborear o delicioso fondue de chocolate e beber vinho. Depois de algumas taças de vinho, e conversas jogada fora, Jane começou a se sentir mais relaxada, então tirou seu tênis, ficando só com suas meias, e cruzou suas pernas na posição clássica de "ioga" em cima do divã, e Thor mesmo depois de ingerir uma quantidade suficiente de álcool para deixá-lo bêbado, continuou cem por cento sóbrio.

-Você não deveria exagerar, Jane. O loiro disse colocando um morango na boca. A morena sorriu preguiçosamente e logo em seguida tomou mais dois goles de vinho, olhando-o de soslaio. Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, parecia estar refletindo.

-Isso tudo é muito surreal você não acha? A morena perguntou com a voz roca.

-Surreal? Como assim?

-Há algum tempo atrás, você era só um cara que me defendeu numa lanchonete, e agora nós estamos aqui, _sozinhos..._

O olhar dela era intenso, o loiro deu um pequeno sorriso e inclinou seu corpo para frente, tocando a mão dela.

-Eu faria aquilo tudo de novo se fosse necessário.

Jane continuou olhando-o com sua expressão séria por alguns segundos, então deu uma risada. Não era uma risada de deboche, era uma risada de felicidade. Jane havia acabado de dar uma indireta para ele, e mesmo assim o máximo que ele fez foi tocar na sua mão respeitosamente.

-Porque você está rindo? Falei alguma besteira?

-Não é isso, é que... Jane fez uma pausa para recuperar o folego. -Eu achava que homens como você não existissem mais.

De repente, lágrimas começaram a se formar no canto dos seus olhos. Jane não sabia se isso era efeito do álcool ou não, mas começou a passar por uma montanha russa de emoções, ao mesmo tempo que estava sentindo-se feliz por estar compartilhando aquela noite ao lado de um homem tão bom, por outro lado estava triste por ter desperdiçado tanto tempo ao lado de um homem que só a tratou como lixo. Thor levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando sua mão sobre um ombro dela, cerrando suas sobrancelhas preocupado.

-O que foi Jane? Eu lhe disse algo rude? A morena limpou suas lágrimas e olhou para ele sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Então ela cobriu o rosto dele com suas mãos e disse emocionada:

-Você é um _verdadeiro_ cavalheiro, Thor... Como posso lhe demonstrar minha gratidão por você?

-Jane, você não preci... Antes dele terminar de falar, Jane segurou o pescoço dele e o beijou intensamente. Enquanto ela o beijava, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, mas desta vez, eram lágrimas de felicidade. Por ter sido pego de surpresa, no começo ele ficou tenso, mas depois começou a se soltar e a se deleitar com aqueles lábios sabor de morango que ela tinha. Jane o beijava ardentemente, como se precisasse de oxigênio para viver. Quando finalmente eles se separaram, ambos ficaram ofegantes, principalmente Jane, seu peito subia e descia procurando por ar. A morena deu um pequeno sorriso e encostou sua testa na dele.

-Obrigado, Thor.

**FIMMMMM!**

**Hahaha! Pegadinha gente! A fanfic ainda não terminou não! Tem muita lenha pra queimar ainda! E ai? O que acharam deste capitulo? Querem mais? Então não deixem de me enviar os Reviews blz? Um abraço à todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thor Odinson já havia beijado algumas moças na sua vida, mas em toda a sua vida, nenhum beijo foi tão especial quanto o de Jane Foster. Os lábios dela eram mornos, macios, e se encaixavam perfeitamente nos seus. Quando eles se moviam em seus próprios lábios, ele tinha a sensação que uma onda de eletricidade percorria por todo o seu corpo. Se ele pudesse parar o tempo, aquele momento nunca acabaria. Mas de repente para sua frustração, Jane parou para recuperar o fôlego e disse: -_Obrigado, Thor_. A cabeça dele estava girando, seu coração martelava dentro do seu peito com força. O loiro não tinha dúvida que o coração dela também estava batendo forte, Jane estava ofegante. Suas testas ainda estavam coladas uma na outra, Jane segurando a nuca dele com força. Thor abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando de repente um relâmpago rasgou o céu escuro e logo depois o tempo mudou radicalmente e começou a chover bem forte. Havia uma coisa que sempre acontecia quando Thor estava passando por um momento muito forte de euforia, excitação, ou até mesmo tristeza, as forças da natureza estavam conectadas com o seu espirito, e as forças sempre respondiam com chuva e relâmpagos. O loiro olhou para o céu e rolou os olhos: _-Tinha que ser logo agora?_ disse em pensamento.

O vento soprava forte e acabou apagando todas as velas que haviam sobre a balaustrada. Jane estava usando uma blusa regata, e quando o vento gelado bateu sobre sua pele, seus ombros se encolheram.

-Está com frio? Thor perguntou.

-Sim, um pouquinho.

Então ele levantou-se e estendeu sua mão para ela: -Vamos? Jane assentiu com a cabeça e segurou a mão dele. Ao se levantar ela cambaleou quase derrubando o suporte do foundue, mas Thor foi mais rápido e a segurou pelos seus ombros.

-Cuidado! Você está bem?

-Sim, estou. Só estou um pouco tonta, deve ser o efeito do vinho. Ela deu uma risada, rindo se si mesma.

-Eu disse para você não exagerar... Thor também rio alegremente.

Jane se segurou com um braço só em torno da cintura dele, enquanto ele a levava para o interior da casa. Ao chegar na sala, ele a fez sentar-se no sofá, colocando um travesseiro atrás da cabeça dela, para amenizar um pouco a tontura.

-Você quer que eu te leve para casa? O loiro perguntou colocando sua mão sobre o joelho dela. A morena sorriu fracamente e pôs sua mão sobre a mão dele.

-Thor, você se importaria se eu ficasse _aqui_ com você hoje? O loiro abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Como ele poderia dizer não? Tudo o que ele mais queria era ficar ao lado dela.

-Mas é claro que não! Você pode ficar aqui quando quiser, Jane. Ele tocou o rosto dela, seus olhos azuis de diamante encontraram os olhos cor de chocolate dela. O deus nórdico lançou um olhar rápido para os lábios dela, e desviou seu olhar para ela denovo. Thor queria sentir o sabor dos lábios dela mais uma vez, e embora eles já tinham se beijado minutos antes e isso parecesse bobo, ele estava com receio de se aproximar e beijá-la, afinal foi Jane quem o beijou primeiro, e em seu mundo, Asgard, um homem deve cortejar uma moça por muito tempo antes de beijá-la, e isso só acontece se ela permitir. _  
_

-_Jane.._. Thor sussurrou o nome dela ao direcionar seu olhar mais uma vez para seus lábios. Era como se ele estivesse pedindo permissão. Então de repente ela disse algo que o surpreendeu: _-Você pode me beijar quando quiser, Thor._ Jane disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela disse isso de uma forma tão honesta e natural que fez o deus do trovão congelar. _-Como ela sabe que eu quero beijá-la?! Será que Jane possui algum tipo de poder_ mágico?! Thor pensou perplexo. Jane Foster riu alegremente da cara de bobo que ele fez após ela ter dito aquilo.

-E-eu não entendo! Como... como você pode saber...

-Thor... eu _sei_ quando um cara está a fim de me beijar. E você... a morena tocou o rosto dele. -pode me beijar _quando_ quiser. Ela sorriu. Quando a mão morna dela tocou a pele do seu rosto, Thor sentiu aquela onda de ternura percorrer todo o seu corpo. Ele ficou mais aliviado em saber que agora ele tinha a sua _permissão. _Thor sabia que na Terra isso é idiota da sua parte, mas ele queria manter suas raízes Asgardianas. Agora ele poderia beijá-la quando lhe desse vontade, sem _culpa. _E ele queria, _muito. _Desta vez, foi ele quem se aproximou e selou seus lábios nos dela. Thor segurou o rosto dela e lhe deu um beijo suave nos seus lábios, ele fechou os olhos, mas podia sentir que Jane estava sorrindo. Que gostoso sentir o sabor dela novamente. O loiro pensou. Então quando ele se afastou, Thor sorriu e a perguntou:

-Já que você quer ficar aqui... o que você acha de assistirmos um filme?

-Acho uma boa_ idéia. _A morena disse enquanto bocejava. Jane começou a ficar com muito sono, mas achou que valeria a pena o esforço de se manter acordada e assistir um filme ao lado de Thor no sofá. Então ele procurou por um filme por alguns minutos na sua estante, queria algum filme que poderia despertar o interesse dela. Sabendo que Jane era apaixonada por ciências, talvez um bom filme de ficção cientifica seria perfeito para a ocasião.

-A-ha! O deus nórdico disse triunfalmente ao pegar o DVD "Aliens, O resgate". Embora o filme tivesse muitas cenas de ação, não deixava de ser um filme cientifico, ele pensou.

-O que você acha desse fil...me... J-jane?

Ela estava dormindo.

Thor sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. _-Como ela conseguiu cair no_ sono_ tão rápido?!_ Thor pensou. Jane estava dormindo profundamente, com sua cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado direito e com os lábios entreabertos. O loiro não queria acordá-la e perturbar seu sono, mas também não queria deixá-la dormindo na posição que estava, sentada com os braços largados ao lado das suas pernas. Ele pensou em carregá-la nos braços e colocá-la na sua cama, porque era a _única_ cama que havia na casa, e ele poderia dormir no sofá. Mas após refletir por alguns segundos, mudou de idéia. _O que ela pensaria se acordasse pela manhã e percebesse que passou a noite dormindo na minha cama?_ O loiro pensou. Ela poderia pensar que ele colocou algo dentro da sua bebida e a drogou, a levou para seu quarto e se _aproveitou_ dela enquanto dormia. Thor jamais perdoaria a si mesmo se Jane pensasse que ele seria capaz de fazer algo tão _terrível_ assim com ela. Há coisas na vida que é muito complicado de se explicar, as vezes é preciso ser sentidas com o coração, Thor não conseguia explicar como aquela linda mulher na sua frente mexeu com o seu coração de tal maneira que ele não conseguia passar um dia sem pensar nela. Thor não queria acabar o que eles haviam acabado de começar, ele estava disposto a investir nesse relacionamento, e não podia correr nenhum risco, por menor que fosse. Então ele aproximou-se dela e levantou suas pernas do chão para cima, esticando sobre o sofá. Thor pegou o travesseiro e colocou em baixo da sua cabeça, e a cobriu até os ombros com uma manta. Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e disse:

-Boa noite, Jane.

Na manhã seguinte...

Jane Foster, nunca havia levado um susto tão grande na sua vida...

Quando ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava deitada na cama que dividia com sua amiga Darcy, mas sim em cima de um sofá, numa casa totalmente diferente, seu coração literalmente _parou de bater_. Ela sentou-se no sofá abruptamente olhando desesperada para todos os lados. Ela viu a pequena sala, a escada que subia para o segundo andar, a cozinha que ficava à esquerda da sala, viu Thor andando de um lado para o outro perto do fogão...

-Espera_ ai, Thor?_ A morena pensou, levando uma mão no peito, tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos. -Então... não foi um sonho? Foi tudo real? Ela murmurou para si mesma sentindo-se ofegante. -O encontro, o vinho, o _b-beijo... _Ela respirou fundo, e fechou os olhos sorrindo. Foi tudo real, Thor era real e estava ali, a poucos metros de distância. Quando ela acordou, Jane sofreu um tipo de efeito colateral comum após a ressaca;_ perda de memória temporária_, por isso não se lembrava onde estava. Alguns detalhes mínimos foram apagados, Jane não se lembrava como foi parar no sofá por exemplo, mas os detalhes mais _importantes_ foram todos ativados no momento que ela o viu.

-_Pelo menos não estou com dor de cabeça_. Disse em pensamento. Jane se espreguiçou. O cheiro que estava vindo da cozinha era delicioso. Logo em seguida ouviu Thor falando em voz alta: -Bom dia dorminhoca! Disse em tom de brincadeira. O loiro estava com uma espatula na mão, mexendo algo na frigideira. Jane riu e caminhou na direção dele enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo rapidamente, amarrando-o num coque com um elástico. Thor estava preparando o café para os dois, estava quase tudo pronto, só faltava fazer as panquecas. Ela ficou surpresa em saber que ele sabia cozinhar. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de cara que se vira com as tarefas domésticas, Jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que Thor tinha essa habilidade, afinal, quem o vê pela primeira vez, não o imagina fazendo panquecas na frente de um fogão, ela pensou.

-Uhmm... que cheiro bom! Não sabia que você cozinhava! A morena disse enquanto o abraçava por trás e lhe dava um beijo no meio de suas costas, por cima de sua camiseta. O tronco dele era tão largo, que as mãos dela mal se entrelaçavam uma na outra. Ele desligou o fogo e virou-se de frente para ela, desentrelaçando suas mãos e beijando os nós de seus dedos.

-Há muitas coisas que você _não sabe_ sobre mim... E então, dormiu bem?

-Sim. Minha cabeça não está mais doendo, só que eu não lembro como fui parar no sofá, na verdade... eu não lembro de muita coisa...

Thor cerrou suas sobrancelhas e apertou os lábios. Ele pensou que talvez por causa do efeito do álcool, toda a memória dela foi apagada enquanto dormia, e pensou que talvez ela não se lembrasse mais do beijo que eles trocaram na noite anterior.

-Uhn... Então você não lembra _de nada_ que aconteceu ontem à noite?

-Quase nada.

-Você não lembra do... nosso...beijo? Thor disse pausadamente. Quando ele perguntou, Jane teve que se controlar para não rir. As sobrancelhas dele estavam cerradas, sua expressão estava muito dura. Jane tentou se manter séria, mas falhou pateticamente. Ela apertou os lábios para não rir, e depois ficou séria de novo. Thor percebeu que ela só estava querendo zoar com a cara dele, então ele relaxou e pensou que entrar na brincadeira dela seria divertido.

-Beijo? Que _beijo_?! A morena perguntou piscando os olhos rapidamente, se fazendo de tola.

-Ah, Então você não lembra? O loiro deu um puxão na cintura dela, fazendo-a ficar bem colada ao seu corpo.

-Não sei do que você está falando. Jane disse fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça enquanto falava. Ela entrelaçou seus braços em volta da cintura dele e o olhou em seus olhos. -Você pode me dizer como foi esse beijo?

-Bem... acho que foi mais ou menos assim... O deus nórdico tocou o rosto dela e se inclinou para beijá-la. Faltava apenas alguns centímetros para que seus lábios se tocassem, quando de repente alguém tocou a campainha, fazendo os dois se separarem. Ambos suspiraram e rolaram seus olhos, aborrecidos.

-Quem será essa hora? O loiro resmungou enquanto ia em direção à porta. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com uma Darcy furiosa e de braços cruzados. Ela o olhou com tanta raiva, que parecia que raios iriam sair dos seus olhos. Mas ela não estava sozinha, ao seu lado, estavam dois policiais que se identificaram prontamente, mostrando seus distintivos.

-Você é Thor Odinson? Um dos policiais, que era ruivo e tão grande como Thor perguntou. Thor cerrou suas sobrancelhas, ele olhou para Darcy e depois para o policial totalmente confuso.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo. Algum problema? O deus nórdico disse engrossando a voz.

-Onde ela está?! Darcy gritou com uma voz ameaçadora fazendo o loiro recuar um passo para trás.

-O que? Não estou enten...

Thor foi cortado por um dos policiais que lhe entregou um mandado judicial nas mãos. -A senhorita Darcy o denunciou para o nosso departamento, Sr. Odinson, por tentativa de _sequestro._

-O que?! O deus nórdico olhou para o mandado em suas mãos não acreditando no que estava vendo. -Eu estou sendo acusado por tentativa de... _sequestro_?!

-É isso mesmo! Gritou Darcy. -O que você fez com Jane?! Onde ela está?!

De repente Jane apareceu na porta ao lado de Thor. Sua boca abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu Darcy acompanhada por aqueles dois policiais. -O que você está fazendo aqui?! E porque esses policiais estão aqui?!

-Jane! Você está viva! Darcy praticamente se jogou nos braços da sua amiga, abraçando-a bem forte.

-Sim, estou! Mas porque esses policiais estão aqui?!

-Senhorita Foster... temos um mandado judicial para o Sr. Odinson, por tentativa de sequestro. Disse um dos policiais.

-Ten-ten-tativa de sequestro? A morena perguntou levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas. -De quem?!

-O seu, senhorita. Ele disse prontamente. Ela estava um pouco assustada com toda aquela situação. Mas quando um dos policiais disse que Thor havia sido acusado de sequestrá-la, ela não se conteve e rio na cara deles.

-Vocês não estão falando sério, estão? Darcy, isso é uma das suas brincadeiras não é?

Ao perceber que Jane estava muito bem, e ainda por cima rindo da situação, Darcy encolheu seus ombros, ficando alguns segundos em silêncio olhando para seus pés, ela nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha na sua vida, se ela pudesse apertar um botão e sumir, ela faria sem pensar duas vezes. e ficou arrependida de ter feito tempestade num copo d'água. Depois de tudo o que Jane havia passado nas mãos daquele monstro que era seu ex-noivo, Darcy desenvolveu um certo extinto de proteção por ela, e isso fez aumentar sua desconfiança de homens.

-Me desculpe, Jane... Mas você nem me telefonou ontem à noite para avisar que ia ficar aqui! Eu fiquei preocupada! Pensei que algo havia acontecido com você! Eu não sabia que vocês dois tinham... tinham... _passado a noite juntos. _ Darcy sussurrou as últimas palavras, achando que assim os policiais não ouviriam um assunto tão íntimo dos dois.

-N-nós n-não passamos a noite juntos! Thor e Jane falaram quase juntos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Q-quer dizer... n-nós passamos à noite juntos, m-mas não é i-isso que v-você está pensando! Jane disse sentindo suas bochechas pegando fogo de tão vermelha que estava. Os dois policiais olharam um para o outro em silêncio e deram de ombros. Percebendo que tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido, eles se despediram e foram embora. Notando que Darcy estava olhando-os sem parar e com aquele sorrisinho travesso que ela conhecia tão bem, Jane perguntou rispidamente:

-O que foi?!

-Então...Vocês estão juntos? Darcy disparou a pergunta sem pensar duas vezes.

-Bem... nós, e-eu... Jane disse olhando para Thor sem saber o que dizer. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas, Jane coçou a nuca e riu como um idiota como sempre fazia quando estava com vergonha. Thor e Jane se entreolharam sorrindo e então a morena respondeu:

-Bem... nós... Estamos!

-UHmmmmm... Darcy falou em um tom que fazia Jane sempre ficar envergonhada, as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas denovo. - Me falaram que vocês poderiam estar passando a noite juntos aqui, mas eu não acreditei, então eu...

-Ou, ou... Espera ai, O que você falou? Quem lhe disse que estávamos _aqui_? Jane disse arqueando suas sobrancelhas. A morena não conseguiu acreditar como as pessoas podiam ser tão fofoqueiras, ela só havia passado uma noite com Thor e já estavam falando. Darcy mordeu os lábios arrependida de ter sido tão impulsiva e ter falado besteira denovo. Vendo o constrangimento dela, Thor resolveu quebrar o gelo entre as duas.

-Bem, nós estamos indo tomar café, você quer vir conosco? Ele ofereceu com um sorriso simpático, apesar dela ter lhe trazido transtorno, Thor compreendeu que ela só fez o que fez porque se importava com Jane. Darcy abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

-Mas é claro, eu ador... Então foi cortada por Jane, a morena nem precisou falar uma palavra, apenas a olhou com uma cara feia e gesticulou com os lábios sem produzir som: _"Nem pense nisso." _ Jane amava sua amiga, mas ela queria passar algum tempo sozinha com Thor, e nem pensar que ela iria estragar seus planos.

_-_B-bem_...eu_ adoraria ficar, mas sabe como é, né? Tenho outras coisas para... para fazer. Bom, eu já vou indo. E desculpe-me, Thor... por todo o transtorno que eu te causei.

-Desculpas aceita. O loiro disse fazendo um movimento comum de pessoas educadas na realeza, inclinando a cabeça levemente para frente. Darcy o olhou com estranheza, ela nunca havia conhecido um cara tão educado. Então elas se despediram com um forte abraço, colocando um ponto final naquela história. Quando Thor fechou a porta atrás de si, Jane tapou seu rosto com as duas mãos e virou as costas para ele.

-Aii... que vergonha! Agora todo mundo sabe _sobre nós!_

Quando ela disse isso, o sorriso de Thor se apagou completamente. Como assim todo mundo vai saber sobre eles? O deus nórdico pensou consigo. Qual era o problema deles estarem juntos? Ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso. Thor pensou. -Qual é o problema? Somos dois adultos, Jane! Ele fez uma pequena pausa para pensar e tentar entender a cabeça dela, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ele a observou por alguns segundos, e então pensou: Jane era professora de ciências, sem dúvida, muito inteligente. Era delicada, uma pessoa culta, e do biotipo petite. Thor era grandão, musculoso, usava mais a força dos braços do que o cérebro para trabalhar, ele presumiu que ela o achava _burro e_ ignorante comparado à ela_._ Então logo ele deduziu que Jane não queria que as pessoas a vissem com ele, que ela não queria que a vissem andando por ai com um _brutamonte burro, grande_, _e ignorante_. Thor pensou. O loiro suspirou pesadamente e disse sem rodeios: -Você tem _vergonha_ de mim, Jane? O loiro falou com um tom de decepção na voz. Jane se virou para ele imediatamente com os lábios entreabertos, perplexa. Como ele poderia achar que ela tinha vergonha dele?! Porque ela teria vergonha dele?! A morena pensou. Jane balançou a cabeça de uma lado para o outro enquanto falava.

-Thor... porque você está dizendo isso?

-Você não quer que os outros nos vejam juntos, Jane? O desapontamento na voz dele era visível. Jane se aproximou e colocou suas mãos sobre o tórax do loiro, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis dele.

-Thor... como você pode achar que eu tenho _vergonha_ de você? Como você pode achar que eu tenho vergonha do homem que abriu meus olhos da vida miserável que eu tinha? Do homem que estendeu uma mão para mim quando eu mais precisava? Você ainda acha que eu tenho _vergonha de você_, Thor?

Ele suspirou e perguntou: -Então porque você se importa com o que os outros pensam de nós, Jane? Ela ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. No fundo, sabia que isso era verdade. Mas isso não tinha nada a ver com Thor, tinha a ver com _ela. _A cidade onde eles moravam era pequena, e a vizinhança estava sempre antenada à tudo o que os outros faziam da vida, principalmente _a dela_. Para essas pessoas, não importava se Thor tinha uma bom caráter, se era honesto e gentil, após o estrago que Donald fez na sua vida, eles sempre iriam desconfiar do caráter de qualquer homem que estivesse com ela, e Jane tinha certeza que iriam começar a fazer fofocas aqui e ali, num bar, num restaurante, num supermercado. Começariam a querer saber mais sobre a vida dele, fazendo perguntas constrangedoras, deixando-a envergonhada por ele. Thor era um homem muito bom e não merecia sofrer esse tipo de julgamento das pessoas. Jane tirou suas mãos do peito dele e explicou tudo isso, falou toda a verdade. Enquanto ela falava o rosto dele permaneceu sem expressão. Ela começou a ficar com medo que ele não a compreendesse e a deixasse. Após ela falar tudo o que ele precisava ouvir, Jane virou suas costas, caminhando com os braços cruzados de cabeça baixa.

-Se você quiser ficar comigo, vai ter que estar preparado quando essas coisas acontecerem. Depois de tudo o que lhe foi dito, Jane tinha certeza que Thor não estaria disposto a ignorar os comentários das pessoas sobre ele, que não aguentaria a pressão dos "olhares maldosos" dos outros. Que não aceitaria manchar sua reputação só para ficar com ela, afinal, Thor poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse num estalar de dedos, então porque ele se sacrificaria para ficar comigo? Jane pensou. Quando ela pensou sobre a possibilidade dele a deixar, uma lágrima se formou no canto dos seu olhos. Ela queria muito ficar com ele, mas se ele não quisesse, teria que aceitar sua decisão e seguir em frente.

De repente Jane sentiu a mão dele tocando-lhe seu pequeno ombro. Ela se virou ficando de frente para o deus nórdico. Thor limpou uma lágrima que estava escorrendo pelo o canto direito do olho dela.

-Jane... Eu entendo muito mais sobre _sacrifício_ do que você pode imaginar. Thor suspirou fundo e disse: - E se isso responde à sua pergunta... O loiro segurou a mão dela e deu um beijo no nós dos seus dedos.

-Sim, eu me sacrificaria por você...

* * *

**Desculpe pela demora pessoal, mas tive que revisar algumas coisas neste capitulo, estou procurando deixar minha fic cada vez melhor e mais interessante para vocês! E não esqueçam de mandar muitos REVIEWSSSS please!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Eu lhe avisei Jane, eu lhe avisei mas você não quis me escutar... Todos os homens são iguais! TODOS!

Darcy andava como uma tigresa de um lado para o outro socando sua mão direita sobre a palma da mão esquerda. Se ela visse Thor na sua frente, daria um soco tão forte na sua cara que faria quebrar todos os dentes daquela boca! O que ele fez com Jane era _imperdoável_! Como ele podia ser tão doce com ela num dia, e no dia seguinte ignorá-la como se nunca existisse? Quem ele pensava que era? Um _deus_? Darcy pensou consigo furiosa...

Algumas horas antes...

* * *

Após passarem aquele final de semana maravilhoso a sós na cabana, onde eles deram inicio à um relacionamento, naturalmente Jane lhe pediu o número do seu celular, Thor anotou seu número num pedacinho de papel e lhe entregou, e Jane lhe deu o número dela. Quando ele a deixou em casa, Thor estava aparentemente bem, e lhe deu um beijo de despedida antes de ir embora. Não havia nada de _estranho_ até aquele momento. Algumas horas depois dele ter ido embora, Jane estava deitada sobre sua cama de pijama lendo o livro _"O universo dentro de uma casca de noz_", quando de repente seus pensamentos começaram a deixá-la ansiosa. Jane sabia que teria que esperar mais uma semana para poder vê-lo denovo, teria que ter paciência e esperar os dias se arrastar diante de seus olhos. Ela virou uma, duas páginas, mas não conseguia se concentrar direito. Ela não queria que o final de semana tivesse passado tão rápido, ela queria ter aproveitado seu tempo livre um pouco mais ao lado dele. Dois dias não foram o suficiente, ela pensou suspirando melancolicamente. Jane pegou seu celular e deslizou seu dedo pela lista de contato até encontrar o nome "Thor". Jane mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto olhava para a tela do celular, decidindo se ligava ou não, ela não queria dar-lhe a impressão que era do tipo dessas garotas malucas que ligam de madrugada só para dizer um "oi". Eles haviam acabado de se despedir algumas horas atrás, mas a morena não parava de pensar nele. Ela queria pelo menos ouvir sua voz denovo, saber como ele estava. _-Que se dane!_ Jane resmungou. Então ela apertou o botão de discagem automática e pressionou o aparelho na sua orelha. A morena esperou ansiosamente, ela ouviu o primeiro chamado: "Tummm", o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto... e Thor não atendia. Jane tentou ligar novamente, achou que desta vez ele atenderia, mas não atendeu... Thor morava numa área cercada por montanhas de coníferas, talvez o sinal demorasse para chegar até lá, ela pensou. Então de repente Jane ouviu uma voz do seu celular, e ela levou à sua orelha rapidamente.

-Thor?!

_*Sinto muito, este número não existe, Sinto muito, este número não existe, Sinto muito...*_ O sorriso dela se apagou. Jane desligou o celular e ficou olhando o aparelho por alguns segundos com suas sobrancelhas cerradas. _-Como assim o número não existe? _Ela parou para pensar um pouco, então de repente sua mente deu um estalo._ -Será que ele... será que Thor..._ Ela não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, não, não podia estar _acontecendo_, jane pensou. Talvez deve ser algum problema na operadora, pensou. _-É, deve ser isso_. Ela pensou. A morena desligou o celular e decidiu ir dormir porque já estava ficando tarde, e no dia seguinte precisava acordar cedo para trabalhar. Ela decidiu que ligaria pra ele no outro dia.

E jane ligou... no dia seguinte, no outro, e no outro... e Thor nunca a atendia. E assim uma semana havia se passado e nada dele telefonar ou atender suas ligações. Jane começou a ficar frustrada, um dia sem entrar em contato era perdoável, mas uma _semana_? Ela não conseguia entender, porque ele não a telefonava? porque ele não atendia suas ligações? Era muito estranho. Certo dia, após inúmeras tentativas de entrar em contato com ele, Jane se rendeu, já estava cansada. Então chegou a uma triste conclusão, que isso só significava uma coisa; Thor não a queria mais, ele havia_ desistido_ dela, para sempre...

Seu coração ficou despedaçado. Depois de Donald, esta foi a pior decepção que ela teve em toda sua vida. Thor parecia ser tão decente, tão sincero. Mas atrás daquele rosto de príncipe encantado se escondia um mal caráter, um homem sem escrúpulos, cínico, que teve a cara de pau de lhe fazer aquele discurso inflamado prometendo-lhe que enfrentaria qualquer obstáculo para ficar com ela, e não teve nem a decência de lhe procurar e dizer na sua frente que não tinha mais interesse em continuar o relacionamento. Darcy ficou furiosa quando soube de tudo isso, a Nova Iorquina, que cresceu pelas ruas de Brooklyn vendo a maioria de suas amigas se decepcionando com seus namorados, achou que o único motivo dele não ter correspondido a ligação de Jane, foi porque ela não _transou_ com ele no primeiro encontro. Jane achou que sua amiga estava certa, era um motivo_ bem óbvio._ Isso a fez ficar com mais raiva dele, toda a admiração que ela tinha por ele se transformou em _ódio e nojo_. Toda vez que seu ex-noivo a abusava, ela perdia um pouco de confiança nos homens. Donald a fez perder a esperança, ela começou a acreditar que talvez lá no fundo todos os homens fossem iguais a ele. _Brutos, cruéis e machistas_. Então Thor apareceu na sua vida, o modo como ele a olhava docemente, com aqueles lindos olhos azuis, sua maneira respeitosa como lhe tratava, tudo isso a convenceu de que nem todos os homens são iguais, ele foi sua _última esperança._ Mas infelizmente para seu desgosto, _ele mentiu_. _Como fui tão ingenua em acreditar que Thor queria ficar comigo? Como fui tão tola em acreditar nesse "conto de fadas"? Achando que ele era meu "principe encantado"? Quando ele não passa de um cafajeste como todo os outros?_ Jane pensou amargamente. Ele mentiu como Donald e todos os outros homens com quem ela se relacionou antes dele.

Jane tentou se manter forte durante toda a semana, mas quando voltou do trabalho para casa na sexta-feira, ela jogou sua bolsa em cima da cama e se trancou no banheiro. Darcy estava deitada sobre a cama tomando sorvete no pote e assistindo o seriado _"Two broke girls"_, mesmo com o som alto da TV, ela conseguia ouvir os soluços dela atrás da porta. Jane sentou-se no chão do banheiro e encostou sua cabeça em cima de seus joelhos. Ela não queria que Darcy soubesse que estava chorando, mas para seu infortúnio, de vez em quando eles eram ouvidos por sua amiga, que estava do outro lado da porta em pé.

-Jane? Você está bem? Darcy disse batendo na porta duas vezes. Ela sabia que Jane não estava. Quando ela ouviu as batidas na porta, Jane limpou suas lágrimas na manga de sua blusa e se encolheu mais ainda. A morena limpou sua garganta, e tentou forçar para que sua voz não soasse tão embargada: -_Sim...estou... _Darcy suspirou e cruzou seus braços.

-Não, Jane. Você não está. Por favor, sai dai. Vamos conversar...

Jane permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos. Darcy achou que ela nunca sairia de lá, ela se encostou na porta e esperou pacientemente. Quando ela estava indo bater denovo, ouviu o som da maçaneta girando. A Nova-iorquina deu dois passos para trás. Os olhos de Jane estavam marejados de lágrimas, suas pálpebras inferiores, inchadas. Darcy suspirou pesadamente e disse: -Ele te deu um fora não foi? Jane não precisava nem explicar, era óbvio que Thor havia lhe dado um fora. Jane abaixou a cabeça, seus lábios começaram a tremer. Não havia nada que Darcy pudesse fazer naquele momento além de confortá-la em seus braços. Ela deixou sua amiga encostar sua cabeça em cima do seu ombro e botar toda aquela tristeza para fora. Assim que seus soluços passaram, Darcy a fez se sentar na cama.

-Senta aqui, Jane. Eu vou fazer um chá para você relaxar, tá?

-Obrigada... a morena disse enxugando uma lágrima com seu polegar. Minutos depois, a Nova Iorquina voltou com uma xícara de chá e lhe entregou. -Beba, está bem morninho. Enquanto Jane bebia o chá, Darcy esfregava sua mão para cima e para baixo sobre o braço dela, tentando confortá-la. Lhe cortava o coração ver sua melhor amiga naquele estado, ela queria desesperadamente ajudá-la.

-Você quer falar sobre isso?

Jane olhou para a xícara em suas mãos e suspirou. Aquele chá realmente a fez se acalmar um pouco. Então ela olhou para Darcy, suspirou pesadamente e começou a contar toda a história desde o começo: -_O nosso primeiro encontro foi...  
_Ela lhe contou tudo com todos os detalhes. A parte que deu mais raiva em Darcy, foi a parte que ele lhe fez sua _promessa._ -_Que canalha!_ ela pensou consigo. _Como ele pode ter sido tão falso?! _Ela não se conformava, não era justo o que Thor fez com ela, Jane não merecia tanto sofrimento. Darcy se levantou da cama e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, inconformada.

-Eu lhe avisei Jane, eu lhe avisei mas você não quis me escutar... Todos os homens são iguais! TODOS! Se ele aparecesse agora na minha frente, eu juro... eu juro que quebraria todos os seus dentes!

-É... Jane suspirou melancolicamente, olhando para o nada com o pensamento longe. De repente, alguém tocou a campainha fazendo com que ela voltasse ao mundo real.

-Você estava esperando por alguém? Jane perguntou para sua amiga.

-Não, e você?

-Também não.

Ambas entreolharam-se por alguns segundos, uma esperando que a outra tomasse a iniciativa e fosse atender à porta. Jane rolou os olhos e se levantou. A campainha tocou duas vezes seguida, a pessoa do outro lado parecia estar impaciente e com pressa. _Provavelmente deve ser mais um desses vendedores chatos_, Jane pensou aborrecida. Ela já conhecia o modo como eles tocavam a campainha, a morena tinha tanta certeza que era um vendedor, que quando abriu a porta ela disse automaticamente: _-Desculpe-me mas não estou..._ e então quando viu a pessoa que estava na sua frente, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

-Jane...

-_Thor? _

* * *

**E ai, pessoal? Estão curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? REVIEWWWWWSSS! *-***


	10. Chapter 10

A atmosfera ficou tão pesada entre os dois que ambos podiam _senti-la_. Era como se uma grande nuvem negra estivesse pairando sobre eles. Apenas o olhar de Jane o fez encolher seus ombros, ele sabia o que ela estava _pensando_, não era preciso falar mais nada. Thor, o todo poderoso filho de Odin nunca se sentiu tão covarde em toda sua vida. Jamais uma batalha sangrenta o fez ficar com tanto medo. Mas ele tinha plena consciência que aquela era a sua _única_ fraqueza; _perder o coração de uma mulher,_ principalmente de Jane, que lhe despertou um sentimento tão forte, tão forte que não havia palavras para descreve-lo. Não era o mesmo sentimento que ele tinha por suas "_ex-namoradas_", esses relacionamentos foram apenas aventuras passageiras e frívolas. Mas com Jane era diferente, era mais _profundo_. Jane Foster conquistou seu coração, ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida disso.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos em silêncio. Thor estava odiando o jeito como Jane o olhava, seus olhos transmitiam puro ódio. O deus nórdico temia que ela não o compreendesse, mas ele não podia fujir daquele confronto para sempre, não podia simplesmente se esconder como um covarde, precisava contar_ a verdade_ para ela, por mais que isso fosse _vergonhoso_ para ele.

-Jane, precisamos conversar. Thor disse com firmeza.

Embora estivesse frágil por dentro, ela também lhe respondeu com firmeza: -Não temos nada para conversar! Quando ela estava fechando a porta na cara dele, Thor colocou abruptamente sua mão na porta, impedindo-a de fechá-la.

-Por favor, você precisa me ouvir! Jane tentou empurrar a porta novamente com toda sua força para fechá-la, ela não queria vê-lo, ela queria que ele fosse embora. Por mais força que ela fizesse jamais conseguiria empurrar a porta, Thor era mais forte e se esforçar para vencer aquela guerra de empurra-empurra seria patético.

-Jane,deixe-me explicar! Sabendo que não conseguiria fechar a porta com ele segurando firmemente com sua mão, Jane desistiu e levantou suas mãos, passando-as nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O que você quer?! Ela gritou. -Você veio aqui para me pedir desculpas?! Acha que eu vou aceitá-la e depois me rastejar aos seus pés?! Quem você pensa que é?! Você faz idéia do quanto... Nesse momento ela parou por alguns segundos e começou a chorar, deixando suas lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto, então Jane recuperou seu folego e terminou de falar: -do quanto você me _magoou_? Os dois nem perceberam que estavam discutindo na porta de casa e todo mundo que passava pela calçada lançavam olhares para os dois, ou cochichavam um com os outros. Thor estava se sentindo péssimo e culpado por ser a causa dela estar chorando, ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado. -_Isso não teria acontecido se eu... _o loiro disse em pensamento. Thor levantou sua cabeça, suspirou e olhou firmemente nos olhos dela.

-Jane... ele disse tentando ficar calmo. -A única razão pela qual eu não atendia suas ligações é que...

-Eu não quero ouvir! ela gritou balançando sua cabeça de um lado para o outro. -Eu não quero ouvir suas mentiras! Vá embora! Jane gesticulava suas mãos no ar enquanto gritava. -Vá embora, Thor! Eu não quero... No momento em que ela esbravejava, o deus do trovão decidiu que já era hora de falar _a verdade_, ele resumiu em poucas palavras o _vergonhoso motivo_ pelo qual não entrava em contato com ela:

-Eu tenho _dislexia!_ Thor gritou.

Segundos após ele ter deixado isso escapar de seus lábios, ela parou de gritar também. Por um breve momento, ela achou que havia ouvido algo errado. Foi como se alguma coisa estivesse fora da _lógica_. Jane lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo, cerrando suas sobrancelhas:

-_O que foi que você disse? _Ela disse baixinho. O deus nórdico suspirou fundo, coçando sua nuca nervosamente. Não seria nada fácil explicar esse seu _problema_ para ela. Em Asgard, a linguagem e os símbolos numéricos são totalmente diferentes dos da Terra. Quando Thor foi banido de seu mundo, ele teve que aprender a se comunicar na linguagem dos mortais. Foi muito difícil se adaptar no começo, mas com muito esforço ele conseguiu aprender a falar, mas escrever e ler já era _outra história_. Não é que ele não soubesse escrever, ele sabia, mas sua compreensão da escrita e leitura era muito limitada, sendo comparada com a leitura de uma criança de cinco anos, _ou menos._ Fora isso, Thor também sofria de_ discalculia,_ que é uma desordem neurológica que afeta a compreensão de reconhecer símbolos numéricos. Por causa desse seu problema, ele não tinha celular. O deus nórdico precisava se esforçar ao máximo para tentar reconhecer alguns números, porque seu cérebro trabalhava bem devagar nessa área, então isso significava que ele precisava ter muita paciência, e toda aquela confusão de botões com números e menus de configurações tirava ele do sério. Só que a raiz do problema não estava exatamente na sua deficiência, mas sim no seu _orgulho_. Thor Odinson era muito orgulhoso, e quando Jane lhe pediu o número do seu celular, ele ficou morrendo de vergonha de dizer que não tinha, porque a maioria das pessoas tem pelo menos um celular, e ela acharia estranho ele não ter, e então Jane perguntaria porque ele não tinha um celular, e Thor teria que contar a verdade pra ela. Teria que dizer que não sabia mexer direito no celular porque tinha muita dificuldade de ler, e isso feriria seu_ ego_. O loiro não queria que Jane soubesse que não sabia ler e escrever direito, tinha muita vergonha. Thor poderia simplesmente inventar uma desculpa, mas ele não conseguia mentir.

Por mais que isso ferisse seu orgulho, Thor decidiu lhe contar a verdade. Enquanto ele falava, Jane permaneceu o tempo todo com suas sobrancelhas cerradas, seu rosto sem expressão. O deus nórdico estava torcendo para que ela entendesse seu lado, que fosse compreensível e o perdoasse. Mas após terminar de falar, a morena deu uma risadinha nervosa e disse:

-Uau! Nossa... essa foi a melhor desculpa que já ouvi em toda minha vida! ela disse sarcasticamente. -É sério, você é bom nisso!

Quando a morena tentou fechar a porta denovo, Thor tentou segurar seu braço -Jane, eu lhe juro que...

-Não toque em mim! Ela gritou alto enquanto se esquivava dele. Duas mulheres que estavam passando pela calçada no momento que ela gritou levaram um susto, as duas começaram a cochichar uma com a outra, achando que ele estava machucando Jane. Aquilo tudo estava sendo mais difícil do que ele imaginava, Thor não sabia mais o que falar para ela acreditar em sua palavra. Ele sabia que Jane estava muito zangada, e com toda razão, pensou consigo mesmo. O loiro suspirou e decidiu que a sua melhor opção era ir embora, e deixá-la em paz, pelo menos por enquanto.

-Tudo bem...tudo bem. Você está certa, Jane. É melhor eu ir embora. Mas eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa, eu não menti para você, eu jamais mentiria! E eu vou provar pra você! Mesmo que ele se ajoelhasse na frente dos seus pés e os beijasse ela não acreditaria na sua história. Era muito absurda para ser real. Alguns caras já haviam lhe dado algumas desculpas bem _bizarras_, mas a dele superava qualquer uma delas.

-Porque você está fazendo isso, uh? Jane disse cruzando seus braços. -Porque você simplesmente não desapareceu como todo homem faz quando uma mulher _não transa_ com ele no primeiro encontro?! Porque você ainda faz questão de vir aqui e...

-Porque eu me apaixonei por você!

Thor a cortou abruptamente. Jane permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Mesmo estando com muita raiva dele, o modo como ele lhe disse isso, firme, mas com muito afeto, fez seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. Jane queria continuar lhe dizendo poucas e boas, queria mostrar o quanto ela estava com raiva dele. Mas quais seriam suas réplicas contra uma declaração de amor daquela? Com ele a olhando afetuosamente com aqueles olhos azuis? Jane ficou travada, se afogando com suas próprias palavras. De repente Darcy apareceu ao lado dela proferindo palavrões para o deus do trovão.

-Seu...! A Nova-iorquina tentou atacá-lo com seus punhos, mas Jane a segurou pelos seus ombros.

-Darcy, não! Jane disse segurando-a. Thor recuou dois passos para trás, para desviar dos seus socos.

-Seu babaca! Como ousa vir até aqui?! Seu covarde, filho de uma...

-DARCY! Já chega! Jane gritou cortando-a. Ela suspirou e disse: -Acalma-se, ele já estava de saída... Ele já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. A morena falou num tom severo. E com isso ela colocou um ponto final naquela história. Não havia mais nada para ser discutido. O loiro sentiu-se muito frustrado por ela ter dispensado ele mesmo após ter se declarado para ela. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer para convencê-la. pensou consigo. Antes de ir embora, o deus nórdico assentiu com a cabeça e falou:

-Me desculpe Jane, eu não queria ter te magoado... adeus. E assim, o loiro virou suas costas e foi embora, deixando-a com os lábios entreabertos, sem palavras.

-Isso mesmo! Vá embora seu babaca! Gritava Darcy enfurecida, gesticulando com suas mãos. Jane permaneceu absorta em seu silêncio, observando-o partir. Ela sentiu a mão de Darcy sobre seu ombro.

-Você fez a coisa certa! Mostrou pra ele quem é que manda! Agora vamos... vamos assistir TV. Jane virou suas costas, mas deu uma última olhada para ele, enquanto caminhava na direção do seu carro, por cima dos ombros.

-É...eu fiz e coisa certa... A morena deixou essas palavras escaparem dos seus lábios, sem ter certeza se o que saiu de sua boca compactuava com os sentimentos dentro do seu coração...

* * *

**Mais um capítulo concluído! E ai?! Gostaram?! Até o próximo pessoal! Um abraço à todos!**


End file.
